The Opportunity
by E.S Hatake
Summary: Sasuke bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang misterius. Ia adalah Sakura Haruno, seorang murid baru di sekolah itu. Diam-diam, Sasuke mulai menyukai gadis itu. Tapi ketika ia mengetahui siapa sebenarnya sosok gadis itu, akankah ia pergi menjauhinya? Vampfic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Abal, dll.**

* * *

Chapter 1 : Pertemuan

Sudah seminggu pria berambut raven ini tidak minginjakkan kaki disini. Ya, sudah seminggu Uchiha Sasuke tidak bersekolah karena alasan ada urusan keluarga. Padahal ia ikut kakaknya Uchiha Itachi yang pergi karena ada urusan karena ia ikut mengurusi bisnis ayahnya juga tapi ia hanya ingin liburan saja. Ia butuh refreshing untuk kembali menjernihkan pikirannya.

"Hey Teme!" seru seorang pemuda berambut blonde dan bermata biru seperti batu sapphire.

Pemuda yang merasa dipanggil itu pun menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sosok sahabatnya yang sedang melambaikan tangan dan cengiran khasnya.

"Hn" jawabnya singkat.

"Hey, tidakkah kau rindu padaku Teme?" Tanya pemuda itu sambil melangkah menghampiri pemuda yang ia panggil dengan sebutan 'Teme' itu.

"Cih! Apa-apaan kau ini Dobe. Kau sangat menjijikkan" Umpat si pemilik rambut seperti pantat ayam itu.

"Hey hey hey… Ternyata kau ini masih sama seperti dulu. Ku kira setelah tidak masuk sekolah selama sebulan kau akan berubah" kata pemuda itu.

"Hn" lagi-lagi jawaban maknanya ambigu itu muncul dari mulutnya.

"Ayolah Teme ini sudah 2013. Gerakan perubahan!" ujar pemuda berambut jabrik itu gaje.

"…"

"Hey Teme selama kau tidak masuk, ada siswi baru disini. Anaknya sangat cantik, rambutnya nyentrik tapi sayangnya dia anti sosial. Kau tahu, yang anehnya lagi tatapannya itu loh sangat tajam dan dingin. Dia berebeda dengan siswi lainnya. Sangat misterius." Celoteh Naruto panjang lebar.

"Aku tidak tertarik" jawab Sasuke santai.

Di saat mereka melewati koridor. Mata onyx Sasuke mendapati sosok siswi yang berjalan agak menunduk. Wajahnya hanya sebagian terlihat. Karena helaian poninya menutupi sebagaian wajahnya. Sasuke berhenti sejenak. Matanya tidak bisa berhenti untuk memandangi siswi yang baru saja melewatinya. Baru pertama kali ini, Sasuke Uchiha dicuekin oleh seorang siswi Konoha High School yang notabenya adalah anak baru di sekolah itu.

"Hahaha… Baru pertama kali ini aku melihat ada siswi yang tidak terjerat oleh pesona seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Biasanya dia yang selalu cuek terhadap panadangan semua gadis yang terpesona. Tapi ini malah sebaliknya". Ujar Naruto sambil tertawa. Sasuke segera menghadiahi sahabatnya itu dengan deathglare. Sontak si pemuda jabrik ini menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Siswi itu adalah siswi yang ku ceritakan tadi Teme. Bagaimana cantik 'kan?" Tanya Naruto.

"…"

"Ya sudah ayo kita mask ke kelas sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi." Kata Naruto lagi sambil melihat jam tangannya.

Disaat bel berbunyi dengan nyaringnya. Siswi itu masuk ke dalam kelas. Ia berjalan pelan. Ekspresi dinginnya sagat terlihat jelas dari wajah cantiknya.

Deg Deg Deg

Sang bungsu Uchiha itu merasakan detak jantungnya mengalun sangat cepat ketika melihat siswi berambut merah muda itu memasuki kelas. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah gadis itu. Mata emeraldnya yang tajam. Hidungnya yang mancung dan kecil. Dan bibirnya yang tipis namun sangat kissable.

Gadis itu menghampiri bangkunya yang berda di pojok kelas. Bersebelahan dengan meja si Uchiha sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto. Siswi itu hanya duduk sendirian. Karena jumlah murid di kelas itu ganjil. Semua mata murid kelas 12-A itu memandangnya dengan tatapan memuja. Sampai akhirnya…

Brakkk

Terdengar bunyi pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar oleh Asuma sensei. Sorang sensei yang terkenal dengan julukan 'The best killer teacher from Konoha High School'

"Keluarkan buku Matematika kalian. Buka halaman 150. Kita hari ini belajar tentang matriks." Kata yang sangat tegas terdengar. Selesai memberi materi, Asuma sensei menuliskan sebuah soal tentang pelajaran yang diajarkan tadi. Namun soal itu sangatlah rumit. Seperti soal olimpiade.

"Gila! Asuma sensei memberi soal yang sangat sangat sulit kepada kita." Celetuk Kiba kepada Shikamaru.

"Hm agak sulit" gumam Shikamaru yang notabe nya adalah murid terpintar di Konoha High School.

"Heh kau saja yang jenius sudah berkata begitu apalagi kami yang mempunyai otak biasa-biasa saja. Soal itu sangattttt sulit sekali!" celetuk Ino yang duduk di depan Shikamaru dan Kiba.

"Bagaimana Teme soal seperti itu apa kau bisa menyelesaikannya?" Tanya Naruto pelan.

"Hn, sebenarnya ini agak sulit Dobe. Tapi pasti akan ku selesaikan" jawab Sasuke yang notabe nya adalah juara umum di Konoha High school.

Matanya mulai mengekori gadis itu. Dilihatnya gadis itu menatap soal itu dengan wajah dingin dan tenang.

"Baiklah, siapa diantara kalian yang bisa menyelesaikan soal ini?" Tantang Asuma sensei. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, tidak ada yang mengangkat tangan, akhirnya Asuma sensei berbicara. "Sakura Haruno, jawab soal yang di papan tulis ini!" perintah Asuma sensei kepada siswi berambut merah muda. Ia kemudian bangkit dari kursinya dan melangkah menuju ke depan kelas untuk menuliskan jawaban dari soal itu.

'Jadi namanya Sakura Haruno. Hm… sangat cocok sekali' batin Sasuke.

Setelah menuliskan jawabannya dengan cepat. Sakura membalikkan badannya lalu berjalan ke kursinya. Semua orang memandangnya dengan kagum bahkan sosok Asuma sensei.

'Bahkan Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang notabe nya adalah anak-anak jenius pun tidak bisa menyelesaikannya. Tapi dia dengan mudah menyelesaikan soal olimpiade ini dengan cepat dan sangat tepat" batin Asuma.

"Jawabannya benar" kata Asuma sensei.

Prok prok prok

Semua murid itu bertepuk tangan kecuali Sasuke, Hinata dan Karin.

Sasuke cukup terkejut melihatnya. Ia sangat kagum dengan Sakura. Menurutnya ia adalah gadis yang sempurna. Sementara Hinata membenci kejadian ini. Ia sangat iri dengan Sakura dan menganggap Sakura adalah saingannya sekarang. Bagaimana tidak, semenjak gadis berambut merah muda itu pindah ke Konoha High school, tatapan memuja dari semua siswa Konoha High School kini mulai menghilang. Lantaran mereka semua beralih kepada Sakura. Dan Karin, ia terlalu malas dan mengantuk untuk memberikan sebuah tepuk tangan. Bagaimana tidak, semalam ia hanya tidur selam 3 jam.

"Baiklah pelajaran hari ini sampai disini dulu" Ujar asuma sensei sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan kelas 12-A.

* * *

Bersambung...

Arigato Gozaimasu :)


	2. Chapter 2

Sudah dua minggu Sakura bersekolah disana. Sudah dua minggu itu pula Sasuke memperhatikannya.

Waktu istirahatnya dimanfaatkan Sakura untuk membaca buku di taman belakang sekolah. Ia sadar ada seseorang yang terus memperhatikannya.

"Hn, boleh aku duduk disini?" Tanya siswa berambut biru donker model pantat ayam.

"…" Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Matanya tetap fokus dengan buku yang dibacanya.

"Aku anggap kau membolehkan aku duduk disini" Ujar Sasuke sedatar mungkin.

Beberapa menit mereka lalui dengan keheningan yang tercipta. Sakura sepertinya tidak terganggu akan kehadiran Sasuke dan sepertinya sangat fokus membaca. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia hanya memandang lurus sebuah kolam yang berada dihadapan mereka. Sebenarnya ia tidak habis pikir dengan Sakura. Hanya Sakura lah gadis yang bisa mencuekinya. Berbeda dengan gadis-gadis lain. Mereka pasti tidak henti-hentinya memandangi wajahnya itu dengan tatapan kagum. Tapi gadis ini benar-benar berbeda. Seseorang yang sangat anti sosial.

"Ehm, rambutmu sangat aneh" ujar Sasuke mencoba memancing Sakura bicara. Mungkin saja dia akan bicara kalau Sasuke mengejeknya.

"…" Tidak ada respon dari Sakura.

"Kulitmu sangat pucat seperti mayat hidup" katanya lagi.

"…" tetapi Sakura tak bergeming. Ia tetap fokus dengan buku dihadapannya.

"Cih! Kau memang menyebalkan. Apa bagusnya sih buku itu sehingga kau tak membalas perkataanku." Sasuke mulai kesal.

"…" lagi-lagi tak ada respon.

"ehm atau jangan-jangan kau tuli hah?"

Sakura menghentikan kegiatan membacanya. Tapi matanya tetap melihat kearah buku yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau bisu hah?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada kesal.

Pertanyaan tadi sukses membuat Sakura menghadap kearah pemuda itu. Seketika onyx dan emerald itu bertemu. Sasuke seakan-akan terhipnotis akan emerald itu. Emerald yang sangat indah. Setelah beberapa saat ia kembali tersadar. Ia menatap wajah cantik itu. Sasuke merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat kencang. Sakura hanya memandanginya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Sakura pun menutup bukunya dan berdiri dari bangku taman itu. Sejenak ia menghampiri Sasuke yang masih berdiam diri. Ia kemudian membungkukan badan hendak membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bisu Uchiha-san" katanya dengan suara pelan nan merdu.

Ia kemudian meninggalkan Sasuke yang kembali mematung. Mendengar suaranya saja sanggup membuat si Uchiha bungsu seperti ini. Wajahnya pun tanpa ia sadari memunculkan semburat merah yang tipis.

"Hoy Teme!" suara cempreng yang sangat ia kenal tiba-tiba mengganggu pendengarannya. Mendengar suara itu, Sasuke pun cepat-cepat menetralkan kembali detak jantungnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Dan bukannya kau tidak senang berada di tempat ini?" sederet pertanyaan dilontarkan untuknya.

"Hn" hanya kata itu yang berhasil ia keluarkan. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Kalau ia jujur, harga dirinya sebagai Uchiha akan jatuh.

"Dasar baka! Ayo kita ke kelas sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai" ujar Naruto seraya menarik tangan Sasuke dan menyeretnya.

Dirumah keluarga Uchiha…

Seseorang pemuda tengah tidur-tiduran. Tangannya kebelakang menopang kepalanya. Tepatnya ia menjadikan tangannya menjadi sebuah bantal. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Namun pikirannya terfokus dengan momen yang terjadi di taman sekolah. Sosok gadis yang sanggup mencuri hatinya itu kembali berada dalam pikirannya. Suara gadis itu yang terdengar merdu kembali terngiang di telinganya.

"Shittt! Kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya terus?"

"Arghhhhh" teriak Sasuke frustasi. Ia sangat benci dengan keadaannya sekarang. Ia terlihat begitu kacau karena seorang gadis pendiam dan misterius itu.

Tepat sebulan Sakura bersekolah di Konoha High School. Selama sebulan itu pula ia merasa diperhatikan oleh Uchiha Sasuke.

Bel tanda pulang berbunyi dengan sangat merdu. Mungkin itulah anggapan bagi seluruh murid KHS yang sudah sangat lelah karena seharian mereka dicekoki oleh pelajaran yang sangat memusingkan dan sangat menguras tenaga serta pikiran.

Sakura segera membereskan meja buku-bukunya dan kemudian bergegas pulang. Ia memilih jalan pulang yang jalannya terdapat pohon-pohon yang berjejer rapi. Karena ia tidak ingin tubuhnya terpapar sinar matahari yang berlebihan. Sampailah ia di sebuah rumah yang bergaya Eropa yang terkesan mewah namun minimalis.

"Tadaima" ucap Sakura.

"Okaeri" jawab seorang perempuan yang ternyata adalah ibu Sakura, Mebuki Haruno.

"Hm, bagaimana Sakura apa kau sudah menemukan orang itu?" Tanya Mebuki langsung.

"Sudah Kaasan" jawabnya.

"Hm, kau harus bertindak cepat Sakura. Ulang tahun yang ke 18 nya kurang lebih sebulan lagi. Kau tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emasmu itu 'kan Sakura?"

"Hm, iya Kaasan. Aku tahu itu" balas Sakura malas. Ia pun berjalan menuju dapur untuk minum. Ia menyeruput segelas cairan berwarna merah seperti darah.

"Kau harus mengurangi aktivitas keluar pada siang hari Sakura. Kauau tidak kulitmu akan rusak" nasihat Mebuki.

" Ya kaasan" jawabnya singkat.

"Apa perlu kaasan menjemputmu setiap hari" tawar Mebuki.

"Hm tidak perlu, mereka akan curiga kalau kaasan menjemput. Bisa-bisa rahasia ini terbongkar" jawab Sakura.

"Hm benar juga perkataanmu." Kata Mebuki.

Sakura pun beranjak dari dapur. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dibukanya pintu berwarna coklat muda itu. Dan nampaklah sebuah kamar yang sedikit suram. Karena catnya berwarna abu-abu dan terkesan agak berantakan. Ia kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur berukuran sedang namun sangat empuk. Perlahan emeraldnya mulai bersembunyi dibalik kelopak matanya. Dan ia pun akhirnya terjatuh kealam mimpi.

'Apa aku bisa mengubah garis takdirku'

* * *

Bersambung...

Arigatou Gozaimasu :)


	3. Chapter 3

"Hari ini materi pelajaran kita adalah tentang basket" kata Maito Gai. Ia adalah salah satu guru olahraga di _Konoha High School_.

"Yang akan bermain pertama adalah murid laki-laki. Bagi murid perempuan silahkan kalian menonton di kursi penonton." Semua murid perempuan meninggalkan lapangan basket tersebut.

'untung bermain indoor' batin Sakura.

"Oke saya akan membagi kalian menjadi dua kelompok. Pertama saya akan menentukan siapa kapten dari masing-masing tim. Kapten tim A adalah Sasuke Uchiha sedangkan kapten tim B adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Sasori, Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Neji, kalian berada di grup A sedangkan Gaara, Shino, Sai dan Lee, kalian berada di tim B." kata Gai sensei panjang lebar.

"Apa kalian siap?" Tanya Gai sensei.

"Ya" seru tim A dan tim B kompak.

Priiiiitttt

Terdengar bunyi peluit tanda pertandingan dimulai.

"SASUKE-KUN SEMANGAT!" teriak fans girl Sasuke.

"NARUTO-KUN jangan mau kalah! _GANBATTE_!" teriak fans girl Naruto.

Sakura yang dari tadi tidak tahan dengan teriakkan para fans girl yang menggila sedikit menjauhkan duduknya. Ia pun mengeluarkan ponsel serta _earphone_ nya. Sakura memilih untuk mendengarkan lagu daripada mendengarkan teriakkan siswi-siswi yang berteriak seperti orang gila itu".

'cih gayanya sok keren padahal nothing' inner Hinata ketika melihat Sakura sedang asyik mendengarkan lagu.

"Ayo Sasuke-kun semangat!" teriak Hinata.

Pertandingan antara tim A dan tim B berlangsung cukup seru. Mereka saling berusaha untuk merebut bola dari lawannya masing-masing dan berusaha untuk memasukkan bola itu kedalam ring lawannya.

"Lee berikan padaku!" teriak Naruto.

Lee pun melempar bola itu ke arah Naruto. Setelah mendapatkan bola itu, Naruto kembali mendribble bola itu kearah ring tim A. Ketika Naruto hendak melompat untuk memasukkan bola ke dalam ring. Namun dengan cepat Sasuke memblock bola basket itu sehingga tidak jadi masuk ke dalam ring. Dengan cepat Sasuke mendribble bola itu sendirian. Dan ketika sampai di depan ring. Ia melompat setinngi mungkin dan masuklah bola basket itu ke dalam ring tim B.

Priittttt

Terdengar bunyi peluit menandakan berakhirnya pertandingan.

"Yeahhh Sasuke-kun memang hebat" teriak fans girl Sasuke yang senang akan kemenangan yang diraih tim A. yah walaupun dengan skor tipis 48-47.

"S-sasuke-kun" panggil seorang siswi berambut indigo dengan pelan dan menghampiri Sasuke ke sisi lapangan.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke datar.

"I-ini untukmu. S-sasuke-kun pasti haus" katanya sambil menyodorkan sebotol minuman.

"Hn" jawabnya singkat sambil meraih botol minuman itu.

"S-selamat yah atas k-kemenangannya. S-sasuke-kun memang hebat" puji Hinata malu-malu.

"Hn" lagi-lagi hanya kata itulah yang muncul dari mulutnya.

"Baiklah sekarang giliran sisiwi putri yang bertanding basket" seru Gai sensei dengan semangat masa mudanya.

"Seperti yang tadi, saya akan menunjuk kapten dari masing-masing tim. Oke Hyuga Hinata kau kapten tim A" tunjuk Gai. Tidak mengherakan lagi jika Hinata menjadi kapten tim A karena ia cukup jago bermain basket dibandingkan yang lain.

"Dan kau Sakura Haruno, kau kapten tim B" seru Maito Gai yang sukses membuat semua murid terbelalak kaget. Sakura hanya diam tanpa ekspresi sekalipun. Ia hanya menunjukkan wajah datarnya.

"Apa dia bisa bermain basket?" Tanya Naruto, entah kepada siapa.

Neji, Gaara, dan Kiba hanya mengendikan bahu tanda bahwa mereka tidak tahu. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya berdiam duduk. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak yakin kalau Sakura bisa bermain bola basket karena setiap hari ia selalu berdiam diri dan tidak pernah menunjukkan sifat ketertarikannya terhadap basket.

"Karin, Tayuya, Temari dan Ami. Kalian berada di tim A sedangkan Ino, Tenten, Matsuri dan Ayame. Kalian berada di tim B.

"Sangat mudah bagiku untuk mengalahkanmu perempuan aneh" bisik Hinata pelan ke telinga Sakura.

'Kita buktikan saja' batin Sakura.

Pritttt

Bunyi peluit terdengar tanda pertandingan dimulai. Sakura berdiri diam saja di dekat ring timnya. Ia hanya melihat siswi-siswi itu berebut bola. Ketika itu Hinata berlari sambil menggiring bola kearah ring. Dan dia langsung memasukkan bola itu kedalam ring tapi seketika itu juga ada tangan yang menghalangi pergerakan bola. Secepat kilat tangan itu merebut bola itu dari Hinata dan langsung menggiringnya dengan lincah seperti pemain basket sungguhan. Semua mata terbelalak kaget ketika mengetahui siapa yang menggiring bola itu.

"Astaga Sakura! Ku kira dia tidak bisa bermain basket. Tapi kemampuannya mendribble bola seperti pemain NBA sungguhan" seru Naruto dengan mulut sedikit ternganga.

Sakura melompat dan dengan mudah ia memasukkan bola itu ke dalam ring tim A. Skor yang semula 0-0 itu kini menjadi 0-1. Hinata menggeram kesal melihat hal itu. 'Sialan kau Sakura' batinnya.

Pertandingan itu pun hampir selesai. Tim A tertinggal cukup jauh dari tim B.

Prittttt prittt prtittt

Pertandingan pun selesai. Skor akhir yang diperoleh kedua tim adalah 8-34. Kalau kalian tanya siapa top skor pada pertandingan itu, jawabannya sudah pasti Sakura Haruno.

"Ternyata kau jago juga bermain basket Saku-chan." Ucap Naruto yang menghampiri Sakura di pinggir lapangan.

Sakura hanya memandang Naruto. Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan haus yang sangat luar biasa. Ia langsung berlari memegang tenggorokkannnya dan membawa tasnya. Ia berlari menuju toilet perempuan.

'Untung disini tidak ada orang' batin Sakura.

Ia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kantong yang berisi cairan berwarna merah seperti darah. Lalu ia meminumnya sampai habis. Kemudian Sakura memasukkan kantong darah itu ke dalam tasnya. Ia pun bercermin dan melihat bekas darah yang di bibirnya kemudian mengelap bibirnya yang belepotan itu dengan tissue. Sakura pun keluar dari toilet.

Sakura pun memasukki kelasnya.

"Hey Sakura, kau bermain sangat hebat tadi. Seperti pemain basket sungguhan" puji Ino.

Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis dan mendudukkan diri di kursinya. Sasuke merasakan degup jantungnya sangat kencang ketika melihat Sakura tersenyum tipis. Tetapi ia bisa menyembunyikannya dibalik wajah yang datar dan terkesan dingin khas Uchiha itu.

"Teme, kau ini kenapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak" jawabnya singkat.

"Kau dari tadi memperhatikan Sakura terus. Apa kau menyukainya Teme?" goda Naruto.

Tubuh Sasuke menegang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto barusan.

"Yang benar saja Dobe. Mana mungkin aku menyukainya." Jawabnya ketus sambil menampilkan senyum meremehkan.

"Kau ini selalu saja. Dasar baka Teme" umpat Naruto.

"Cih"

* * *

Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke selalu memikirkan Sakura. Entah kenapa Sakura selalu berada dalam mimpinya. Itulah yang membuat bungsu Uchiha ini menjadi uring-uringan akhir-akhir ini. Dan itulah kenapa Itachi merasa adiknya berbeda daripada biasanya.

"Hn, kau kenapa Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi seraya berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke.

"Bukan urusanmu baka aniki!" jawab Sasuke sambil melemparkan bantal kea rah Itachi.

"Hey hey hey… kau seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta ototou-ku" goda Itachi dengan senyuman jahilnya.

"Pergi kau dasar baka aniki!" teriak Sasuke sambil mendorong tubuh Itachi.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah Sasu-chan?" Tanya Itachi menahan tawanya.

"DIAM!"

Brakk

Sasuke menutup pintunya dengan kasar. Itachi yang melihat kelakuan adiknya ini tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya.

Sementara di dalam kamar. Sasuke merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur berukuran _king size_ kedua tangannya menopang kepalanya. Dan matanya menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya.

'apa benar aku jatuh cinta padanya' pikir Sasuke.

'Ah tidak mungkin. Ini sangat tidak mungkin' bantah inner Sasuke.

'Tapi kenapa aku selalu memikirkannya?' Tanya nya lagi.

"Arrgghhhh" Sasuke berteriak frustasi sambil menjambak rambut pantat ayamnya itu.

* * *

Bersambung…

Arigatou Gozaimasu

* * *

Buat yang udah review maaf ya gak bisa dibales *plak! kena tabok reader*. Tapi author udh baca kok review dari kalian semua. Author cuma bisa ngucapin terimakasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya buat yang review. Oh iya terima kasih juga buat silent reader yang udah diam-diam baca ni fic yang agak gaje kayak karangan anak-anak SD.


	4. Chapter 4

Seorang siswi berambut blonde tengah memasuki perpustakaan. Mata aquamarine nya menangkap sosok berambut merah muda seperti bunga sakura sedang duduk, tangan kanannya menopang dagu dan sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang buku yang sedang dibacanya.

"Boleh aku duduk disini Sakura?" tanyanya.

Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan tanda dia memberikan izin.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku selalu melihatmu sendirian. Kenapa kau tidak mencoba bergaul dengan murd-murid lain?" Tanya Ino pelan.

"Kau tahu kalau aku banyak dijauhi orang-orang karena sifat dinginku ini?" Ino hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Maka dari itu aku tidak mempunyai teman dan sering terlihat sendirian. Bagiku itu tidak masalah. Malahan aku sangat senang." Ungkap Sakura dengan nada datar.

"Tapi asal kau tahu sendirian, tidak mau bergaul bahkan tidak mempunyai teman itu tidak enak Sakura. Kalau kau mempunyai masalah, kau bisa curhat dengan teman. Pasti teman itu mau mendengarkan keluhanmu ataupun menghiburmu. Tapi jika kau tidak mempunyai teman, kau mau mengeluh atau curhat dengan siapa?" Tanya Ino.

"Ibuku. Dia adalah seorang ibu sekaligus sahabat bagiku" jawab Sakura.

"Tapi Sakura pemikiran antara orang dewasa dan remaja seperti kita sangat bertolak belakang. Dan kau tahu terkadang pikiran orang tua kita agak kolot" bantah Ino.

"Kau tahu Ino, lebih baik kita mendengarkan orang yang berpikiran kolot seperti mereka daripada mendengarkan orang degan pemikiran yang modern seperti pada remaja umumnya karena mereka telah melalui berbagai macam peristiwa dan diumur mereka yang sudah cukup tua, pastilah mereka telah mendapatkan pelajaran dari kehidupan yang sangat banyak. Dan orang yang berpemikiran modern itu terkadang mereka tidak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya dan selalu ingin yang serba instan." Jawab Sakura panjang lebar.

"…" Ino hanya terdiam. Dia tidak tahu kalau Sakura yang ia kenal selama ini sebagai gadis pendiam dan jarang berbicara akhirnya di hadapannya, gadis itu berbicara panjang lebar.

"Ya itu benar Sakura. Tapi… tapi a-aku hanya ingin menjadi temanmu." Kata Ino sambil menjulurkan tangannya untuk berjabatan.

Sakura sejenak melihat kearah tangan Ino. Lalu emerald miliknya bertatapan dega aquamarine milik Ino.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan sebuah pertemanan" jawabnya datar. Seketika itu wajah Ino menunjukkan ekspresi kekecewaannya. Tangan Ino pun tidak lagi terjulur untuk berjabatan dengan Sakura.

"Aku hanya membutuhkan sebuah persahabatan" jawab Sakura lagi sambil memeluk Ino. Yang dipeluk hanya terkejut atas kejadian itu.

"Apa kau mau menjadi sahabatku, Ino?" Tanya Sakura seraya memeluk tubuh Ino.

"Ya aku mau" jawab Ino sambil membalas pelukan dari sahabat barunya itu.

"Tapi… apa kau mau menerimaku apa adanya sebagai sahabatmu Ino. Menerima segala kekurangan yang aku miliki?" Tanya Sakura khawatir sambil melepas pelukannya

"Tentu saja Sakura. Aku adalah sahabatmu mulai sekarang." Jawab Ino. Sekilas mata Sakura menatap mata Ino untuk menemukan sebuah kebohongan. Tapi tidak ada. Mata aquamarine seolah-olah berbicara tulus.

.

.

.

Bel tanda pulang pun berbunyi. Semua murid Konoha High School berhamburan keluar. Meraka seperti ayam-ayam yang dilepaskan dari kandangnya. Oh iya ngomong-ngomong tentang ayam, Mungkin semua langsung teringat dengan ayam tampan kebanggaan keluarga Uchiha itu. Ya, tidak salah lagi Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda yang memiliki wajah tampan namun memiliki rambut khas pantat ayam itu. Tidak salah kan kalau author bilang Sasuke ayam tampan? *plakk* kena tabok readers.

Di jalan ia melihat sosok gadis berambut merah muda yang mengenakan seragam KHS sedang berjalan pulang. Ia pun langsung memarkirkan mobil sportnya dan keluar menghampiri gadis bersurai merah muda itu yang berjalan di depannya.

Sakura merasa ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Kemudian ia berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang sebenarnya yang menepuk pundaknya itu walaupun ia sebenarnya tahu siapa yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Sakura?"Onyx Sasuke menatap emerald milik Sakura.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan kepadamu."

Lalu Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura untuk menuntunnya menuju mobilnya. Kesan pertama yang didapatkannya adalah dingin. Sasuke bisa merasakan tangan Sakura yang sangat dingin. Ia berpendapat kalau Sakura gugup dengan keadaan sekarang ini. Biasanya gadis-gadis yang ia genggam tangannya akan berubah menjadi dingin karena saking gugupnya mereka. Dan ditambah lagi wajah yang merona merah tetapi berbeda dengan Sakura, ia sama sekali tidak merona dengan perlakuan Sasuke itu. Gadis itu selalu bisa menyembunyikan dibalik ekspresi wajah yang dingin dan tenang.

Sasuke membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Sakura. Lalu ia masuk dan duduk di kursi kemudi mobilnya. Kemudian Sasuke menghidupkan mesin dan langsung mengendarai mobinya itu dengan kecepatan yang lumayan cepat.

Sampailah mereka disebuah restoran yang cukup mewah. Mereka pun memasukki restoran itu dan langsung duduk di kursi kosong. Seorang waitress menghampiri meja mereka.

"Beef Teriyaki with Onion" Kata Sasuke tanpa melihat daftar menunya karena dia sudah hafal dengan menu-menu yang tersedia di sini.

"Kau mau pesan apa Sakura?" tanyanya.

"Hm. Sama tapi tanpa bawang putih" kata Sakura sambil menatap meja.

"Minumnya?" Tanya waitress itu.

"Hn, Tomato juice"

"Darah… " kata Sakura pelan.

"Ehm maksudku strawberry juice" jawab Sakura gelagapan.

"Baiklah mohon tunggu sebentar." Kata waitress itu dengan ramah.

Selama beberapa menit menunggu dalam suasana hening karena tidak ada satu pun diantara mereka yang memulai pembicaraan, akhirnya menu yang dipesan mereka datang juga. Suasana hening pun kembali tercipta ketika mereka menyantap makanan mereka masing-masing. Hanya ada suara garpu dan pisau yang berbunyi pelan akibat berbenturan dengan piring. Mereka makan dalam diam. Tapi sebenarnya Uchiha Sasuke memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk dikatakannya nanti. Walaupun wajahnya tenang tanpa ekspresi namun ia memendam segala kegelisahan yang ia tahan selam seminggu ini.

Acara makan pun selesai. Mereka mengelap bibir mereka masing-masing dengan serbet yang disediakan. Cukup lama mereka terdiam sampai sebuah suara memecah keheningan.

"Hn sebenarnya aku ingin mengutarakan sesuatu padamu Sakura" kata Sasuke agak gugup.

"Aku…aku menyukaimu" Kepala Sasuke tertunduk ketika mengungkapkan kalimat itu. Walaupun ia sering mengutarakan kalimat itu kepada gadis-gadis lain namun ini sangatlah berbeda. Dulu Sasuke mengatakannya dengan lancar dan tanpa ada perasaan. Namun kali ini berbeda ia sangat gugup dan tentu saja ia merasakan sebuah perasaan aneh yang ia sendiri perasaan apa itu.

"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku S-sakura" tanyanya sambil mendongak menatap emerald milik Sakura.

Lama. Sangat lama Sasuke mendapatkan jawaban dari bibir Sakura. Ia merasa ada perasaan kecewa ketika ia membayangkan sebuah penolakan terungkap dari bibir Sakura karena ia melihat respon Sakura yang datar seperti sebelumnya. Sakura sangat berbeda dengan gadis lain. Biasanya gadis lain akan merona ketika Sasuke mengatakan seperti itu. Dan akan langsung menerima pernyataan cinta dari Sasuke walaupun mereka tahu kalau Sasuke adalah seorang playboy. Tapi ekspresi Sakura tidak menunjukkan kalau ia bahagia selayaknya remaja yang jatuh cinta.

"Apa kau yakin kalau kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Sakura dengan sarkastis.

"Hn. Aku…aku menyukaimu S-sakura." Jawab Sasuke dengan tidak lancarnya.

"Baiklah aku akan menjadi pacarmu" jawab Sakura sambil melihat mata onyx itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"B-benarkah S-sakura?" Tanya Sasuke terbata-bata.

"Hm" Sebuah senyuman tipis terukir di bibir Uchiha bungsu itu.

Betapa bahagianya Sasuke mendengar jawaban dari Sakura. Tubuhnya terasa sangat ringan dan ingin melayang-layang. Tapi lagi-lagi kebahagiannya dapat tertutupi berkat wajah datarnya. Walaupun samar-samar adak guratan merah di pipinya.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah menemukan keberadaannya tuan" kata seorang pria berambut abu-abu dan berkacamata bulat.

"Bagus" jawab sesorang yang dengan angkuh. Ia menduduki kursi kerjanya dan menatap sebuah jendela kaca yang sangat besar.

"Akan aku balaskan dendam mu, Hime. Dan kita akan hidup bersama lagi." Kata orang itu pelan dengan seringainya yang menakutkan.

* * *

Bersambung...

gomen kalau chapter ini dan sekaligus chapter-chapter kemarin kependekan. Sekali lagi gomen :') author gak bisa buat cerita yang panjang-panjang karena author males banget buat ngetik. Pengennya diceritaiin langsung pake mulut. *plakk* kena sambit pakek sendal.

Oh iya arigatou buat yang udah baca dan ngereviw. Maapin author karena gak bisa ngebales satu per satu.

Once again I say "Arigatou Gozaimasu" :)


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura dan Sasuke sedang berada di dalam mobil sport milik Sasuke. Dari tadi mereka hanya terdiam tanpa ada niat salah satu dari mereka untuk mengajak berbicara. Sakura hanya menatap kearah luar jendela mobil dengan tatapan yang kosong sementara Sasuke terlihat sangat fokus melajukan mobilnya.

"Sakura, rumahmu dimana?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Hm… berhenti disini saja." Kata Sakura datar.

"Apa kau yakin? disini tidak terlihat sebuah rumah atau apa pun, yang terlihat disini hanya padang rumput Sakura."

"Aku hanya perlu berjalan sedikit saja. Karena rumahku dekat. Aku takut ibuku nanti marah jika melihat anak gadisnya diantar oleh laki-laki." Kilah Sakura.

"Ya sudah, baiklah"

Sebelum membuka pintu mobil Sakura sempat mengucapkan sesuatu kepada Sasuke.

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis. Ini adalah peristiwa yang langka bagi Sasuke. Bagaimana tidak, Sakura yang ia kenal tidak pernah tersenyum tapi tadi Sakura tersenyum kepadanya walaupun senyum yang sangat tipis. Dan ditambah lagi Sakura memanggilnya dengan suffix-kun. Sasuke membalas dengan senyuman tipis juga.

Setelah dirasa mobil Sasuke sudah pergi menjauh, Sakura pun berjalan kea rah padang rumput. Semakin jauh dia berjalan semakin terlihatlah rumah minimalis namun terlihat mewah.

"Tadaima" ucap Sakura sambil membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Okaeri" balas ibunya dengan tersenyum lebar. Senyuman yang mengandung arti yang tersirat.

"Selamat ya anakku, mimpimu sebentar lagi akan terwujud." Ujar Mebuki sambil memeluk anaknya. Mebuki telah mengetahui kalau anaknya ini sudah menjadi pacar Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura membalas perkataan ibunya dengan tersenyum lembut.

* * *

"Ohayou Sakura" sapa Ino.

"Ohayou" balas Sakura singkat. Ya mereka berdua datang sangat pagi sekali. Sakura memang sudah biasa datang pagi-pagi sekali. Tapi si Yamanaka Ino ini jarang sekali datang sangat pagi bahkan tidak pernah. Entah apa yang membuat gadis berambut pirang ini datang sangat pagi.

"Ohya Sakura. Ajarin aku PR matematika ya, please. Aku sangat tidak mengerti" kata Ino sambil membawa bukunya ke tempat duduk Sakura. Oh pantas saja Ino datang pagi-pagi, rupanya ia minta diajarin pr.

Dengan malasnya Sakura mengajari Ino. Tapi Sakura mencoba bersabar dan menjawab semua pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh sahabat barunya ini.

"Apa kau sudah mengerti, pig?" Tanya Sakura.

Ino mengangguk. Tapi tunggu dulu, rasanya ada yang salah dengan perkataan Sakura tadi.

"Eh apa maksudmu memanggilku pig hah?"

"Hanya bercanda. Kau ini terlalu sensitif sekali" jawab Sakura enteng.

"Dasar jidat!"

"Bukannya kau juga punya jidat, pig?" Tanya Sakura sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di kursi.

"Iya! Tapi jidatku tidak selebar punyamu tau!" kata Ino.

"Hm… terima kasih atas pujianmu" jawab Sakura.

"Dasar jidat! Kau sangat menyebalkan" Ino cemberut. Sedangkan Sakura hanya menyeringai.

Semakin siang, semakin banyak murid-murid berdatangan. Keadaan kelas 12-A yang tadinya sepi sekarang menjadi ramai. Apalagi ditambah suara Naruto, Kiba, Lee dan Chouji yang sedang asyik main kartu.

Seorang siswa berambut raven memasuki kelas. Sekilas ia melirik seorang siswi berambut yang senada dengan warna bunga sakura yang sibuk membaca novel. Tetapi siswa itu memilih untuk tidak menegur gadis itu.

Sakura tahu kalau yang datang adalah Sasuke dari teriakan fansgirlnya itu yang dengan suara cemprengnya meneriaki Sasuke. Ia sangat bingung kenapa Sasuke sama sekali tidak menegurnya. Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Itulah yang ada dipikiran Sakura.

Sasuke duduk di bangkunya dengan tenang menunggu bel tanda masuk yang akan berbunyi sekitar 15 menit lagi.

"Hey Teme!" panggil Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Hn, apa Dobe?"

"Ayo main kartu bersama!" ajak Naruto yang sedang duduk di pojok kanan bersama Kiba, Lee, dan Chouji.

"Aku tidak mau" tolak Sasuke dingin.

"Ya sudah" dengus Naruto.

Hinata yang sejak dari tadi memperhatikan Sasuke, kini mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju tempat duduk Sasuke dengan modus minta diajarin PR.

"S-sasuke-kun" panggil Hinata dengan pelan.

"Hn?"

"Tolong ajarin aku PR ya Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak mengerti"

Sasuke pun mengambil buku Hinata sedangkan Hinata berjalan menuju kursi di sebelah Sasuke untuk duduk. Itu adalah tempat duduk Naruto. Kebetulan Naruto sedang mengungsi ke tempat duduk Lee dan Chouji, otomatis tempat duduk di sebelah Sasuke kosong. Hinata mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk berdekatan dengan Sasuke.

Walaupun Sakura terlihat fokus membaca novelnya. Namun ia tahu apa yang dilakukan Hinata dan Sasuke dari sudut matanya. Dari pojok kelas, terlihat pemuda berambut blonde memandang Sasuke dan Hinata dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Entah kenapa sakura menjadi kelasnya semakin panas. Ia pun memutuskan untuk keluar kelas sambil membawa novelnya.

"Mau kemana, jidat?" Tanya Ino seketika.

"Keluar" jawab Sakura datar.

Sejenak mata beriris onyx tersebut menatap punggung gadis itu yang kian menjauh dan kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu kelas.

Sekarang Sakura berada di atap sekolah. Dari sana ia dapat melihat sebuah mobil sport yang sangat ia kenal menuju parkiran sekolah. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan mengenakan seragam KHS keluar dari mobil tersebut.

"Sai" Sakura mengernyitkan dahi ketika melihat pemuda itu keluar dari mobilnya.

"Apa yang dia lakukan disini? Dan kenapa dia memakai seragam KHS?" Tanya sakura kepada dirinya sendiri.

Teeeettttt teeeettttt teeetttt

Bunyi bel masuk sudah terdengar. Sakura segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia terlihat sangat buru-buru. Nafasnya pun mulai tidak berarturan. Ia takut kalau Asuma sensei sudah berada di kelasnya duluan. Dan itu artinya Sakura harus siap-siap mendapatkan hukuman dari gurunya tersebut karena terlambat masuk ke kelas.

Ketika tangan pucat Sakura membuka pintu kelas, ia tidak melihat keberadaan Asuma sensei di dalam kelasnya tersebut. Sakura berjalan menuju tempat duduknya yang berada di pojok kiri kelasnya itu.

Tidak berapa lama, pintu kelas itu kembali terbuka. Dan menampakkan sosok Asuma sensei. Dibelakangnya terdapat siswa berambut hitam klimis.

"Kalian kedatangan murid baru. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu!" perintah Asuma.

"Hm… Nama saya Shimura Sai. Saya pindahan dari London. Mohon bantuannya" kata Sai sambil berojigi.

"Perkenalan lanjutannya nanti saja. Nah, silahkan duduk di samping Sakura Haruno" perintah Asuma sambil menunjuk ke arah kursi yang berada di sebelah pojok kiri kelas.

Sai berjalan dengan tenang walaupun tatapan kagum dari semua siswi kelas 12-A kecuali Sakura Haruno ditujukan untuknya. Walaupun ia sebenarnya bertanya-tanya di dalam hati alasan kenapa pemuda ini berada disini.

"Hai Sakura-chan. Lama tidak bertemu" sapa Sai dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Hm" Sakura berusaha mati-matian agar tidak bertanya kepada pemuda ini tentang alasan mengapa ia berada disini karena yang sedang mengajar adalah Asuma sensei. Ia tidak ingin Asuma sensei menegurnya gara-gara ia mengobrol dengan anak baru itu.

Tidak terasa bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi ke atap sekolah. Ia sangat pusing dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang sedang berputar-putar di otaknya.

Sakura duduk termenung di atap sekolah. Sampai sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Hn, ternyata kau ada disini." Kata pemuda itu.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Kata Sasuke datar.

"Sebaiknya kita menyembunyikan tentang status hubungan kita" lanjut Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura yang tak kalah datar.

Cukup lama Sasuke terdiam. Sakura hanya mengamati perubahan ekspresi wajah Sasuke.

"Aku tidak ingin kalau nanti fans-fans ku mengganggumu dan menyakitimu Sakura" kata Sasuke.

Sakura tahu kalau Sasuke berbohong terbukti dari matanya yang bergerak kearah kanan.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu Sasuke-kun"

"Arigatou Sakura" kata Sasuke sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Jam istirahat telah usai tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Kurenai sensei akan masuk. Sepertinya ia memang tidak masuk hari ini.

"Sai" panggil Sakura.

Sai pun menoleh ke arah Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?"

"Langsung saja. Apa alasanmu berada disini?" Tanya Sakura yang tidak ingin berbasa-basi.

"Oh… Aku kesini disuruh oleh paman Kizashi" kata Sai dengan enteng.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura yang belum puas dengan jawaban yang diucapkan Sai.

"Ehm… Kasih tau gak ya?" kata Sai dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Kau harus memberi tahuku Baka!" teriak Sakura sambil meninju lengan Sai.

"Aduh… Sakit tau!" Sai meringis sambil mengelus lengannya. Sakura pun memberi sebuah deathglare nya untuk Sai.

"Iya iya… baiklah. Aku disuruh paman Kizashi untuk mengawasimu"

"Kenapa ayahku menyuruhmu?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Ternyata kau banyak bertanya juga ya Saku-chan" rutuk Sai

"Baka! Aku sedang serius!" kata Sakura yang menahan emosinya.

"Gomen Saku-chan. Tapi aku tidak tahu alasannya kenapa Kisazhi-sama mengutusku"

"…" Sakura hanya terdiam. Ia sibuk memikirkan alasan kenapa ayahnya menyuruh pemuda ini untuk mengawasinya.

"Hey Sakura-chan. Sekian lama kita tidak bertemu, ternyata jidatmu ini malah bertambah lebar ya." Canda Sai. Ia tertawa geli melihat reaksi Sakura.

"Kau…" Sakura menggeram. Tangannya mengepal kuat hendak memukul pemuda yang berada di hadapannya ini.

"Apa Sakura-chan? Kau ingin berterima kasih atas pujian yang aku berikan hah?" Tanya Sai sambil menahan tawanya.

"Kau sangat menyebalkan! Tidak Lucu tau!" kata Sakura sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hahahahaha" Sai tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat tingkah Sakura.

Mereka tidak menyadari tatapan tajam dari seorang siswa yang sepertinya tidak senang melihat kejadian itu.

* * *

"Kapan Tuan akan berangkat ke Tokyo?" Tanya seorang pria berkacamata bulat.

"Aku akan berangkat nanti lusa. Segera siapkan barang-barang yang akan ku perlukan sewaktu aku berada di Tokyo!" perintah pria berambut hitam panjang itu.

"Baik Tuan Orochimaru" kata pria yang diketahui bernama Kabuto itu sambil membungkukkan badannya.

* * *

Bersambung...

Saya sangat berterima kasih dengan sebuah kritikan untuk fic saya ini. Sejujurnya saya tidak tahu kalau fic ini naik-naik terus di list FNI. Sumpah, saya tidak mengotak-atik ini fic selama seminggu lebih yang lalu semenjak saya update chapter 4. Ohya tolong jelaskan 'cara yang tidak elit' itu yang seperti apa ya? Jujur saya baru gabung sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu. Jadi saya belum tahu tentang seluk beluk situs ini. Saya mohon maaf jika fic saya ini mengganggu anda.

Jujur ini yang pertama kalinya saya dapat kritikan. Tapi saya yakinkan dalam hati saya kalau "sebuah fic belum lengkap kalau belum dapet kritikan". Ya jadi saya menerima nya dengan lapang dada aja.

Terima kasih juga buat yang udah baca dan review fic ini.

Arigatou Gozaimasu :)


	6. Chapter 6

"Sakura… kau harus cepat sebelum waktumu habis" kata Mebuki yang menunggui anaknya sarapan.

"Aku tahu bu, sebentar lagi. Aku yakin aku pasti bisa." Kata Sakura yang sudah bergegas untuk pergi sekolah.

Ternyata Sai sudah menunggu di depan rumah Sakura dengan motor gedenya.

"Ohayou Sakura-chan" sapa Sai sambil memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

"Sai, kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya sakura kaget dengan kehadiran Sai.

"Kau tidak membalas sapaanku Sakura-chan" kata Sai sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Oh ayolah Sai, kau bukan anak kecil lagi untuk ngambek seperti itu. Bahkan kau sudah terlalu tua" kata Sakura yang tidak tahan dengan tingkah Sai.

"Tapi kau bisa lihat sendiri penampilanku. Tidak terlihat kan kalau aku sudah berumur hampir 150 tahun." Kata Sai dengan seringainya.

"Hhh Kau sangat memuakkan Sai!" dengus Sakura.

"Akui saja Sakura. Bahkan kau juga walaupun umurmu sudah mencapai 120 tahun tapi kau terlihat masih tetap cantik" goda Sai

"Ahh sudahlah Sai! Sebaiknya kita berangkat. Nanti kita terlambat!" kata Sakura.

Mereka pun berangkat bersama ke sekolah. Ketika mereka memasuki pintu gerbang KHS, semua murid-murid menatap mereka dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya. Mungkin di dalam benak mereka bertanya 'apa mereka pacaran?'. Tapi di antara puluhan pasang mata yang menatap Sakura dan Sai, terselip pandangan tajam dari sosok pemuda keturunan klan Uchiha, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke Uchiha. Tangan pemuda berambut mirip seperti pantat ayam ini pun mengepal kuat. Ia sangat marah dan cemburu melihat pasangan yang baru saja memasuki gerbang sekolah. Ia tidak sanggup menahan emosinya melihat sosok pacar rahasianya ini bergandengan bersama lelaki lain.

"Sedang apa kalian berdua?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada sarkastis saat mereka sedang berjalan di koridor. Semua murid yang ada di koridor itu memperhatikan mereka bertiga. Dan ada juga murid-murid yang mulai berdatangan ke koridor untuk menyaksikan kejadian tersebut.

"Apa kau tidak lihat kami sedang berjalan Uchiha-san" kata Sai yang tak kalah sarkastis.

"Jangan pernah mengganggu pacarku Sai!"

"Pacarmu? Hah yang benar saja Uchiha-san? Kau jangan mengada-ada" kata Sai dengan nada mengejek.

"Ku peringatkan kau sekali lagi, jangan kau dekati pacarku!" kata Sasuke dengan nada yang meninggi.

"Hei sejak kapan Sakura-chan menjadi pacarmu? Kalau dia pacarmu, pasti seluruh murid-murid mengetahuinya apalagi fansgirlmu itu" Tanya Sai dengan pembawaan yang tenang.

"Hhh kami sudah berpacaran seminggu yang lalu" kata Sasuke yang merasa sudah menang.

"Tapi kenapa kau menyembunyikan status hubunganmu itu?" Tanya Sai

"Bukan urusanmu!" kata Sasuke sambil menarik lengan Sakura menjauh dari kerumunan orang-orang itu.

'Awas kau Sakura. Kau sudah mengambil Sasuke dariku' batin gadis bermata lavender yang berada di tengah kerumunan murid-murid itu.

.

.

.

Cukup lama Sakura dan Sasuke terdiam di dalam kelas yang sangat sepi. Mereka semua terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing sampai bel tanda masuk berbunyi dengan nyaring.

Semua siswi menatap Sakura dengan tatapan sinis kecuali Ino walaupun ia juga tidak menyangka kalau Sakura berpacaran dengan Sasuke yang notabenya adalah pangeran sekolah. Ino menganggap ini adalah hal yang wajar-wajar saja. Ia tidak menaruh rasa curiga kepada Sasuke. Tapi entah kenapa ia merasa akan ada sesuatu yang buruk yang terjadi pada Sakura. Tapi gadis berambut pirang ini hanya bisa berdoa supaya tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada sahabat pinky nya ini.

Bel tanda pulang berbunyi. Sakura sedang memasukkan bukunya dengan sangat lambat. Ia sengaja mengulur-ulur waktu supaya ia bisa pulang tanpa ada satu orang pun yang menatap sinis ke arahnya dan ia juga berharap agar Sasuke pulang lebih dahulu. Tapi ternyata Sasuke malah duduk berdiam diri di kelas. Sekarang mereka hanya berdua di dalam kelas. Sakura pun mempercepat memasukkan buku-bukunya dan segera bergegas menjauh dari Sasuke sampai sebuah suara baritone menghentikan gerakan langkahnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura pun menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke yang sedang melihatnya dengan intens.

"Pulang" jawab Sakura singkat.

"Kau harus pulang bersamaku!" kata Sasuke lebih tepatnya perintah.

"Tapi aku bisa pulang sendiri"

"Aku tidak mau peduli, kau harus pulang bersamaku Sakura!" kata Sasuke dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi. Tampaknya sifat posesif Sasuke mulai muncul.

"Baiklah" Sakura menghela napas pasrah.

.

.

.

"Ano Sasuke-kun sepertinya aku harus turun disini saja" kata Sakura. Mereka sedang berada di jalan yang di tepi jalannya hanya terdapat padang rumput.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh ke rumahmu Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menghentikan laju mobilnya.

"Aku takut nanti kau akan dimarahi oleh ibuku Sasuke-kun" jawab Sakura sambil menundukkan kepala. Ia tidak ingin jika Sasuke mengetahui kalau ia sedang berbohong. Ia tidak ingin kalau ibunya lepas kontrol dan langsung menghisap darah Sasuke.

"Oh begitu" jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Maaf Sasuke-kun. Ehm… Arigatou" kata Sakura sambil membuka pintu mobil.

Setelah Sakura turun, Sasuke langsung melajukan mobilnya itu. Ia melihat Sakura yang masih berdiri di jalan itu dari kaca spionnya.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya pada jam istirahat di atap sekolah…

"Apa kau benar mencintai Sakura, Teme? Apa kau serius dengan hubunganmu ini? Maksudku aku tidak yakin kalau kau memang benar-benar mencintainya. Aku tahu dulu kau seorang playboy, Teme" Tanya pemuda blonde bermata sapphire itu beruntun.

"Hn, aku mencintainya? Yang benar saja Dobe! Aku tidak pernah mencintainya. Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana ekspresinya jika aku hanya mempermainkan perasaannya. Kau tahu kan Dobe, ia bukanlah gadis seperti pada umumnya. Sangat datar. Aku hanya penasaran apakah dia akan menangis jika dia tahu aku hanya mempermainkannya layaknya gadis-gadis yang pernah aku pacari. Lagi pula saat bersamanya aku pun merasa tidak nyaman." kilah Sasuke.

"Sumpah demi Kami-sama tadi adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah kau ucapkan selama aku bersahabat denganmu, Teme." Ujar Naruto terkejut dengan penuturan sahabatnya itu.

"Hn, jadi apa masalahmu?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

"Hm, begini Sasuke. Dia sangat mencintaimu Sasuke. Walaupun dia tidak mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata tapi apa kau pernah lihat matanya? Matanya memancarkan ekspresi cinta yang besar ketika dia mlihatmu. Apa kau tidak menyadari itu, Teme?" Tanya Naruto serius.

"Hn, aku terlalu sibuk. Bahkan aku tak punya banyak waktu hanya untuk sekedar menatap matanya" jawabnya ketus.

"Terserah kau sajalah Teme. Kau tahu karma akan selalu berlaku bagi semua orang" kata pemuda berambut jabrik blonde ini pasrah.

"Apa aku mengganggu kalian?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut berwarna seperti permen kapas itu tiba-tiba.

Naruto dan Sasuke tersentak ketika mendengar suara itu. Mereka pun menoleh bersamaan untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik suara itu. Mata mereka pun bertemu dengan pemandangan seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang berdiri sambil menundukkan kepala.

"S-sakura" ucap mereka terbata-bata secara bersamaan.

"S-sejak kapan kau berada di sini Saku-chan?" Tanya Naruto kaget.

"Sejak dari tadi" jawab Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"S-sakura a-aku…" Sasuke mencoba berbicara tapi kalimatnya telah dipotong oleh sakura.

"Aku kesini hanya untuk mencarimu Uzumaki-san. Tsunade-sensei memanggilmu di ruangnya sekarang juga." Kata Sakura datar. Matanya enggan menatap sosok pemuda berambut raven yang memandangnya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

"Baiklah" kata Naruto seraya berjalan meninggalkan atap sekolah.

Tidak lama kemudian, Sakura bergegas hendak meninggalkan tempat ini sekarang juga. Hatinya sangat sesak mendengar semua perkataan yang tadi tidak sengaja didengarkannya. Tapi sebuah tangan memegang tangan kanannya dengan erat seakan menghalangi gadis itu untuk pergi.

"Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya Sakura." Kata Sasuke pelan.

Sakura hanya tersenyum pahit mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut si bungsu Uchiha ini. Ia mencoba menahan tangisnya dengan kembali memasang wajah datarnya seolah-olah tidak terjadi apapun. Ia pun mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman Sasuke.

"Aku tahu kau malu mempunyai pacar sepertiku. Aku tahu kau merasa tidak nyaman saat berda di sampingku. Aku hanya bisa meminta maaf Uchiha-san atas perbuatanku selama ini yang mengusik hidupmu."

"Sakura…" potong Sasuke tapi Sakura terus melanjutkan kalimatnya yang sempat terpotong oleh Sasuke.

"Jadi ini rupanya alasan mu. Pantas saja kau menyuruhku untuk menyembunyikan status kita." Kata Sakura dengan senyum pahitnya.

"…" Sasuke masih terdiam mematung.

"Anggap saja semua ini tidak pernah terjadi. Anggap saja hubungan ini tidak pernah ada. Dan anggap saja kalau aku juga tidak pernah ada Uchiha-san." Lanjut Sakura dengan suara bergetar. Sasuke tahu kalau gadis di hadapannya ini berusaha untuk menahan tangisnya.

"Maaf dan terima kasih" Ucap Sakura seraya membalikkan badannya dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Perlahan-lahan tubuh Sakura semakin jauh dari pandangan Sasuke dan menghilang. Seketika itu Sasuke merasakan perasaan sakit dan sesak di dadanya.

"Maaf" kata Sasuke pelan.

Sasuke memasuki kelas 12-A. Sebenarnya ia sangat malas untuk belajar tapi apa boleh buat, Sasuke tidak ingin kalau ia dihukum karena membolos dari pelajaran. Sasuke bisa melihat Sakura yang sedang menangkupkan kepalanya di atas meja. Ia sangat ingin memeluk gadis yang ia cintai itu dan meminta maaf. Tapi lagi-lagi karena egoisme Uchiha yang diwarisinya itu, ia tidak jadi melakukan itu.

Bel pulang berbunyi.

"Sakuraaa!" panggil Ino.

Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa kan? Dasar Uchiha brengsek!" geram Ino.

"Hhh aku baik-baik saja Ino." Jawab Sakura pelan sambil memaksakan sebuah senyuman.

"Sakura…Ino… aku dan Sasuke-kun duluan ya." Teriak gadis berambut indigo itu sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan dan tersenyum mengejek. Sakura tahu kalau Hinata dibonceng oleh Sasuke.

"Dasar Uchiha sialan!" teriak Ino kesal.

.

.

.

"Tadaima" ucap Sakura lesu.

"Okaeri" jawab Mebuki dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya. Namun senyum itu perlahan menghilang ketika ia melihat anak semata wayangnya pulang dengan wajah lesu.

"Kau kenapa sakura?" Tanya Mebuki heran akibat kelakuan anaknya ini.

Sakura hanya menggeleng-geleng. Dia pun langsung meninggalkan ibunya dan berjalan ke kamarnya dengan gontai. Mebuki mengikuti anaknya dari belakang. Ia sangat penasaran dengan kelakuan anaknya ini. Biasanya ia tidak memasang wajah yang suram seperti ini.

Ketika memasuki kamar Sakura. Ia melihat anaknya itu duduk sambil memeluk kakinya di atas kasur. Dan kepalanya ia tundukkan. Seperti mirip dengn ekspresi orang yang frustasi. Mebuki pun berjalan menuju kea ah anaknya itu. Lalu mengusap-usapkan tangannya ke atas kepala Sakura dengan lembut sarat akan kasih sayang.

"Kau kenapa Sakura? Certikan kepada ibumu nak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" kata Mebuki pelan. Matanya sendu melihat kondisi anaknya yang seperti ini.

"Ibu…" Kata Sakura sambil memeluk ibunya dengan sangat erat.

"Ada apa Saku-chan?" Tanya mebuki seolah-olah mencoba menenangkan putri nya itu.

"A-aku aku menyerah bu. Aku putus asa. Ini tidak semudah yang kubayangkan. Ternyata dia hanya mempermainkan aku bu." Kata Sakura sambil menangis di dalam dekapan ibunya.

"Jangan pernah menyerah Saku-chan. Dia itu terlalu bodoh untuk jujur akan perasaannya sendiri" kata Mebuki.

"Tapi bu. Aku mendengarnya sendiri dari mulutnya kalau dia tidak mencintaiku. Aku akan mencoba berlapang dada untuk menghadapi semua ini bu. Tapi tolong kuatkan aku"

"Hm.. pasti ibu akan selalu menguatkanmu anakku. Tenanglah ibu akan selalu berada disampingmu" jawab Mebuki.

"Terima kasih ibu" ucap Sakura.

* * *

Bersambung...

Author mau ngucapin terima kasih bayak untuk readers yang udah baca dan udah kasih review. Author seneng banget sampe pengen joget-joget gak jelas diiringi musik harlem shake :D

Arigatou Gozaimasu :)


	7. Chapter 7

Di dalam kamar, Sakura menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ia tidak habis pikir, seharusnya misi menghisap darah Sasuke adalah hal yang sangat mudah baginya. Tapi apa boleh buat, ia terjebak pada perasaannya sendiri . Perasaan yang mendalam pada pemuda keturunan Uchiha itu yang menghambat langkahnya untuk menjadi manusia. Seharusnya jika ia tidak memiliki sebuah perasaan itu, ia pasti dengan mudah melakukannya. Menghisap darah seorang Sasuke Uchiha sampai habis sebelum batas waktu yang ditentukan untuknya berakhir.

Ia kembali teringat percakapan Sasuke dengan Naruto. Hatinya sangat nyeri saat mengingat kata demi kata yang terucap dari bibir pemuda itu. Sangat menyayat perasaannya. Walaupun Sakura seorang vampir yang terkenal dingin tapi ia juga memiliki perasaan seperti layaknya manusia biasa. Disaat dia berhasil merengkuh impiannya kembali takdir kembali mempermainkannya.

"Sakura" panggil Mebuki yag heran melihat anaknya tidak keluar dari kamar. Ia pun segera berjalan ke kamar anaknya dan melihat keadaan Sakura.

Cklek

Pintu kamar pun terbuka. Terlihat kamar yang bernuansa abu-abu. Mebuki melihat anaknya sedang berbaring terlentang dengan kedua tangannya menyanggah kepalanya. Mata emerald milik Sakura menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan kosong. Sakura masih belum menyadari kehadiran ibunya sampai sebuah suara terdengar.

"Sakura" panggil Mebuki. Sontak membuat Sakura menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Kenapa kau belum bersiap untuk sekolah Sakura. Sai sudah menjemputmu." Kata Mebuki pelan sambil berjalan ke arah ranjang Sakura.

Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ya sudah. Ibu sarankan sebaiknya kau jangan sampai terlarut dalam masalah ini." Ibunya pun mengelus pucuk kepala Sakura dengan penuh kasih sayang. Mebuki mengerti kalau purtrinya ini membutuhkan waktu untuk sendirian. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar. Wanita ini menghampiri sosok pemuda yang dari tadi sudah berdiri di depan rumahnya.

"Sepertinya Sakura tidak ingin pergi ke sekolah hari ini, Sai. Maaf membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama."

"Tidak apa-apa bibi. Aku mengerti perasaannya. Ia membutuhkan waktu untuk menyendiri" Ujar Sai sambil tersenyum lembut.

Mebuki membalas senyuman Sai dengan sebuah senyuman. Kemudian Sai pamit untuk pergi.

.

.

.

Sasuke memasuki kelasnya yang mulai ramai. Matanya sekilas melirik kearah tempat duduk Sakura dan mendapati bahwa tempat duduknya kosong. Makhluk berambut merah muda itu belum juga datang. Padahal biasanya Sakura selalu datang pagi-pagi sekali. Ia pun duduk di bangku miliknya. Tenyata Naruto sudah datang duluan. Ia telihat sedang memejamkan matanya mencoba menghayati lagu yang sedang didengarkannya melalui earphone.

Sasuke merasa heran, biasanya Naruto memanggilnya. Tapi ini berbeda, Naruto terlihat sangat kusut dan lesu. Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu.

"Hei Sasuke!" panggil Naruto yang masih menundukan kepalanya. Terlihat dari tingkahnya, ia sangat frustasi.

"Hn"

"Jika seseorang yang kau cintai berpacaran dengan sahabatmu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada pelan, tersirat sebuah kesedihan di dalamnya.

"Aku akan merelakannya" jawab Sasuke datar. Walaupun ia sangat heran dengan pemuda jabrik ini. Tumben sekali ia menanyakan hal ini.

"…" Tidak ada balasan dari Naruto. Ia lebih memilih bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri daripada ia harus membalas perkataan Sasuke yang ternyata adalah pacar dari seseorang yang sangat dicintainya yaitu Hyuga Hinata. Ini memang sangat kejam bagi Naruto apalagi Sakura. Setelah Sasuke dan Sakura putus, Hinata datang menawarkan dirinya untuk menjadi pengganti Sakura. Akhirnya Sasuke dan Hinata menjadi speasang kekasih selang beberapa jam Sakura dan Sasuke putus.

'Semoga kalian berbahagia' batin Naruto. Ia tidak ingin larut dalam kesedihannya. Naruto berpikir ia harus bangkit. Ia pun menoleh dan mendapati sosok Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan penuh keheranan. Naruto pun mencoba tesenyum. Namun yang diperlihatkan adalah senyuman miris.

Seorang siswa berambut hitam klimis memasuki kelas. Kedua tangannya dimasukkannya ke dalam saku almamaternya. Ia berjalan dengan tenang menuju tempat duduknya. Sekilas ia menatap bangku di sebelahnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Seorang sisiwi berambut pirang memperhatikan pemuda itu dengan penuh damba. Tapi ia mengernyit ketika ia tidak menemukan sosok sahabat pink nya itu tidak datang bersama dengan pemuda itu. Berbagai pikiran terlintas di kepalanya mengenai alasan kenapa sakura belum juga datang padahal bel sebentar lagi akan berbunyi. Apa jangan-jangan Sakura tidak sekolah karena patah hati. Ino cepat-cepat menepis dugaan itu.

.

.

.

Sudah sejam berlalu, tapi Sakura belum muncul juga. Rasanya ia ingin menelpon Sakura tapi ponselnya ketinggalan di rumah. Akhirnya pada jam istirahat Ino memberanikan dirinya untuk menanyakan hal itu dengan Sai.

"A-ano Sai-kun, aku mau bertanya sesuatu padamu" kata Ino yang menghampiri tempat duduk Sai.

"Boleh, tapi kalau ini tentang Sakura, sebaiknya kita bicara di tempat lain saja" kata Sai yang sudah tahu apa yang ingin ditanyakan Ino.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita ke atap sekolah saja" kata Ino sambil menarik tangan Sai agar mengikutinya.

Setelah sampai di atap, Ino ingin mengeluarkan suara tapi tidak jadi karena Sai memotong pembicaraannya sebelum ia mulai.

"Sebenarnya yang ingin kau tanyakan kenapa Sakura tidak masuk 'kan?" kata Sai.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Tanya Ino.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu bagaimana aku bisa tahu" jawab Sai dengan tersenyum lembut.

"Sakura hanya butuh waktu untuk menyendiri guna menyembuhkan luka yang sudah dibuat oleh pemuda pantat ayam tersebut"

"selama kurang lebih 120 tahun dia hidup, baru pertama kalinya ia merasakan jatuh cinta. Ya menurutku itu wajar-wajar saja kalau dia sampai tidak masuk karena patah hati"

"A-apa maksudmu 120 tahun?" Tanya Ino tidak mengerti.

"Pernahkah terlintas di benakmu kenapa Sakura terlihat sangat berbeda dengan siswi lain? Ia terlihat sangat jenius dan cantik serta kulitnya pucat 'kan?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Ino tapi malah sai bertanya balik.

Ino terdiam. Ia sedang bergelut dalam pikirannya. Ia merasa kalau Sakura kelihatan nyaris sempurna di matanya.

"Itu karena dia adalah seorang vampir" kata Sai.

"Tidak mungkin!" bantah Ino sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah aku akan menceritakan semua yang tidak kau ketahui tentangnya." Kata Sai datar.

Dan mereka menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka untuk bercerita. Ino yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang latar belakang sahabatnya itu, kini sudah tahu tentang sosok Sakura. Dan satu hal lagi, Ino mendapatkan sebuah fakta yang mencengangkan yang seketika membuat perasaannya nyeri yaitu Sai adalah seorang vampire juga.

"Tenang kami tidak akan menghisap darahmu atau pun darah murid-murid KHS" kata Sai di akhir ceritanya.

"Ayo kita ke kelas sebentar lagi pelajaran Kurenai sensei akan segera dimulai" ujar Sai sambil menarik tangan Ino. Wajah Ino pun seketika memerah akibat perlakuan Sai yang memegang tangannya.

"S-sasuke-kun sedang apa?" Tanya Hinata yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Sasuke memilih untuk mengacuhkan pertanyaan Hinata. Matanya yang kelam menatap tempat duduk Sakura yang kosong. Hinata yang tidak mendapatkan respon dari Sasuke langsung mengikuti arah pandangannya yaitu menatap tempat duduk Sakura. Ia sangat kesal dengan gadis itu. Ada atau pun tidak ada, gadis itu masih tetap mengganggunya.

"Untuk apa Sasuke-kun mengingatnya lagi? Bukankah Sasuke-kun tidak mencintainya kan?" Tanya Hinata sukses membuat pemuda itu menoleh ke arahnya.

Sejenak ditatapnya wajah Hinata. Lalu ia menyentuh wajah gadis dihadapannya ini, sontak wajah gadis ini memerah. Sasuke mendekatkan kepalanya sehingga jarak di antara mereka sedikit demi sedikit menghilang. Akan tetapi mata Sasuke langsung membulat dan ia langsung melepaskan tangannya di kedua pipi gadis itu. Ia sadar, gadis yang berada di hadapannya ini adalah Hinata bukan Sakura.

'hanya ilusi' batinnya. Ia pun memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

Hinata mengernyit kebingungan. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi mereka akan berciuman.

"Aku tidak ingin di ganggu, jadi pergilah!" perintah Sasuke tanpa melihat Hinata.

Hinata pun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Ia kesal karena Sasuke telah mengusirnya. Gadis berambut indigo itu berpikir kalau ini ada kaitannya dengan Sakura.

"Dasar gadis sialan!" maki Hinata.

.

.

.

Bel tanda pulang berbunyi. Seluruh murid KHS berhamburan keluar.

"Sai-kun!" teriak gadis berambut pirang.

Sai pun membalikkan badannya dan onyx itu mendapati seorang siswi yang sedang berlari-lari menghampirinya "Apa Ino-chan?" Tanya Sai.

"A-ano, bisakah kau mengantarkanku ke rumah Sakura?"

"Dengan senang hati" jawab Sai sambil memamerkan senyum mautnya. Wajah Ino pun memerah seperti tomat.

Sai pun menggandeng tangan Ino. Mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan ke tempat parkiran.

"Naiklah!" perintah Sai. Ino pun mengangguk pelan.

"Pegangan yang kuat!" perintah Sai lagi.

Merasa Ino tak merespon kalimatnya, Sai pun menarik kedua tangan Ino agar berpegangan. Ke badannya. Posisi Ino seperti memeluk Sai dari belakang.

Blush

Wajah Ino memerah lagi.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok

Mebuki pun segera menghampiri pintu untuk melihat siapa tamu yang datang.

Cklek

"Ah Sai" kata Mebuki tersenyum.

"Ehm… siapa gadis yang bersamamu ini Sai?" Tanya Mebuki dengan tersenyum menggoda.

"A-ano saya Yamanaka Ino bi, sahabatnya Sakura" kata Ino sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Wah cantik nya. Kalian sangat serasi" kata Mebuki tersenyum.

Blush.

Wajah Ino memerah lagi akibat perkataan Mebuki barusan. Dan Sai juga mengeluarkan semburat merah namun tipis.

"Silahkan masuk" ujar Mebuki sambil mempersilahkan mereka berdua masuk.

"Oh iya Sakura nya ada di atas. Silahkan ke kamarnya saja"

Mereka pun mengangguk dan berjalan ke kamar Sakura.

Cklek

Pintu Sakura dibuka oleh Ino. Terlihat sosok gadis berambut merah muda yang duduk di atas ranjang sambil memeluk kakinya. Gadis itu tengah menatap pemandangan dari jendelanya.

"Sakura" panggil Ino pelan sambil berjalan menuju ranjang yang berada di hadapannya. Sai mengikutinya di belakang.

Merasa ada suara yang memanggilnya, Sakura pun menoleh kearah sumber suara. Terlihat matanya yang bengkak dan jejak airmata di pipinya membuat Ino menebak kalau Sakura habis menangis.

"I-ino" kata Sakura kaget. Buru-buru ia menghapus jejak airmatanya itu dengan kasar.

"Kau terlihat sangat berantakan sekali, jidat" kata Ino.

"Darimana kau tahu rumahku?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku ini sahabatmu, jadi aku tahu segalanya tentangmu. Termasuk—" kata Ino terputus.

"J-jadi kau sudah tahu tentang siapa diriku?" Tanya Sakura kaget setengah mati.

Ino mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, jidat."

"Ehemm… Sakura-chan, maafkan aku" sela Sai sambil tersenyum takut.

"Oh iya kami kesini hanya untuk menghiburmu Sakura" kata Ino sambil mengusap pelan kepala Sakura.

"Iya Sakura-chan, gadis ini bersikeras minta diantarkan kerumahmu" canda Sai.

"Hey Baka, aku tidak memaksamu!" rutuk Ino.

"Sakura" panggil Mebuki yang berada di balik pintu.

"Ibu hari ini akan berangkat ke London, ayahmu menyuruh kita untuk ke sana karena lusa nanti raja mengadakan pesta untuk anaknya, Kakashi Hatake. Tapi melihat kondisimu sekarang ini, ibu tidak tega. Jadi pergi sendirian. Nanti kau harus menyusul karena kau belum pernah bertemu dengan Kakashi-sama 'kan?" kata Mebuki.

Sakura mengangguk paham.

"Hati-hati bu"

"Kau juga Sakura. Oh iya ibu mendapat laporan dari ayah kalau Orochimaru berada di Tokyo. Kau harus hati-hati. Dia pasti ingin membalas dendam" kata Mebuki khawatir.

"Aku bisa menjaga diri kok bu. Jangan khawatir" kata Sakura yang mencoba menenangkan ibunya.

Mebuki pun tersenyum dan berjalan meninggalkan kamar itu.

* * *

Bersambung...

Maafkan author yang nyuguhin cerita dengan ke'gaje'an tingkat akut ini.

Oh iya author pengen nanya, Orochimaru cocok sama siapa ya? Soalnya author bingung buat nentuin siapa yang jadi bini nya om Oro. Please di jawab ya :') *upss keceplosan* Kalo dengan Mikoto ntar Fugaku ngamuk. Kalo dengan Mebuki, Kizashi pasti nendang author. Kalo... Tsunade? Ah ntar Jiraiya ngambek. Apa sama nenek Chiyo aja ya? hahaha

Balasan review :

hanazono yuri : yup bener banget. gak boleh saling ngejelek-jelekin, intinya walaupun mengkritik tapi jangan pake kata-kata kasar dong biar para author kagak sedih ngebacanya hehe... makasih ya :D

Nina317Elf : Sasu emang kayak gitu sifatnya, harap dimaklumin dia kan masih labil :) hehe *disambit sendal* maaf ya kurang panjang, author udah usahain buat cerita yang panjang-panajang tapi ya cuman gini aja yang author bisa buat :')

angodess : ya author juga kepingin nyiksa sasu tapi yah mau gimana lagi udah usaha semaksimal mungkin tapi hasilnya belum memuaskan :) hedeww

mako-chan : Sai itu sahabatan dengan Saku :)

Arigatou Gozaimasu buat yang udah baca dan review... maap reviewnya baru dibales sekarang dan maap juga buat review yang tidak dibalas, bukannya author sombong ya. sekali lagi gomen :)


	8. Chapter 8

Sudah 3 hari Sakura tidak berangkat ke sekolah. Ia terlalu malas menginjakkan kakinya disana. Apalagi ujian akhir sekolah sudah berlalu juga jadi untuk apa dia pergi ke sekolah? Itulah yang ia pikirkannya, apalagi kondisi hatinya belum pulih pasca kejadian itu. Ia tidak ingin merasa sakit ketika ia melihat pemuda Uchiha itu.

Drrrttt drttt drttt

Ponsel Sakura bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk.

From : Ino

'Hey jidat! Kau tidak masuk sekolah kan?'

Setelah membaca pesan tersebut, ia lalu mengetikkan beberapa kata lalu mengirimnya ke nomor Ino.

Drrttt drtttt drtttt

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, ponselnya bergetar lagi, ia yakin pesan yang masuk itu pasti dari sahabat pirangnya ini.

From : Ino

'Aku akan ke rumahmu. Tunggu aku!'

Sakura segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya lalu bergegas mandi. Setelah itu ia berpakaian dan merapikan kamarnya yang berantakan itu.

Tok tok tok

Sakura segera berlari menghampiri pintu rumahnya ketika ada suara ketukan pintu.

Cklek

"Hai jidat!"

"Hei kau pig, cepat sekali kau datang" kata Sakura heran.

"Hhh ya iyalah 'kan aku diantar—"Ino tidak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya karena Sakura memotong pembicaraannya.

"Sai!" kata Sakura setengah terkejut.

"Ohayou Sakura-chan" sapa Sai dengan senyum seperti biasa.

"…" Sakura tidak membalas sapaan Sai. Ia terlihat memandang Ino dan Sai dengan tatapan yang mencurigakan.

Merasa ditatap seperti itu, Sai pun angkat bicara. "Ano Sakura-chan, dia ini memaksaku untuk mengantarnya kesini. Yah jadi aku dengan terpaksa mengantarnya" jelas Sai.

"Hei! Aku tidak memaksamu baka!" teriak Ino.

"Ya ya ya… terserah kau sajalah" balas Sai sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Sudah-sudah! Ayo masuk!" kata Sakura yang mencoba mencegah agar mereka berdua berhenti membuat keributan lagi.

Mereka bertiga pun akhirnya masuk ke ruang tamu.

"Kalian mau minum apa?" tawar Sakura.

"Apa pun asalkan bukan darah" kata Ino masih kesal.

"Aku teh saja" jawab Sai datar.

"Baiklah air putih satu dan teh satu, tunggu sebentar ya" kata Sakura sambil melenggang pergi.

"Hei Jidat! Apa-apaan kau ini, kok aku cumin dikasih air putih saja" kata Ino tidak terima.

Sakura pun menghentikan langkah kakinya. Dan berbalik menghadap sahabatnya ini yang sedang duduk di sofa. "Bukankah tadi kau bilang 'apa pun asalkan bukan darah' iya kan Ino-chan?"

"Tidak berarti air putih juga kali" kata Ino cemberut.

"Hahaha baiklah Ino-pig, kau mau apa hah?"

"Teh saja" kata Ino.

"Hn, baiklah"

.

.

.

'ternyata dia tidak masuk lagi' batin Sasuke sambil matanya menatap tempat duduk yang biasanya diduduki oleh gadis berambut pink ini.

"Sasuke-kun sedang apa?" Tanya seorang gadis bermata lavender dengan tiba-tiba, sontak membuat Sasuke melihat gadis itu.

"Hn" jawabnya bosan.

Hinata merengut kesal karena Sasuke membalas perkataannya dengan sangat singkat. Mereka akhirnya terdiam dalam keheningan yang diciptakan oleh mereka berdua. Sasuke tidak berniat untuk berbicara dengan Hinata dan gadis berambut indigo ini juga sedang terlarut dalam fikirannya.

.

.

.

"Sakura…" panggil Ino yang tiba-tiba memecah keheningan antara mereka bertiga.

"Apa?" balas Sakura datar.

"3 hari lagi akan diadakan acara perpisahan siswa kelas 12 KHS" kata Ino.

"Jadi?" Tanya Sakura.

"Apa kalian akan datang ke acara itu?" Tanya Ino balik.

"Hn, aku tidak tahu" jawab Sakura galau.

"Aku tidak mau tahu pokoknya kalian harus datang!"

"Aku… akan aku usahakan untuk datang" jawab Sakura dengan sebuah senyuman yang terlihat sangat dipaksakan.

"Aku pegang janjimu, jidat! Dan kau juga mayat! Jangan sampai kau tidak datang" kata Ino sambil menunjuk Sai yang sedang menyeruput teh nya.

"Hhh kami tidak janji, Ino" jaawab Sakura dan Sai kompak.

"Tidak bisa! Pokoknya kalian harus datang!" kata Ino memaksa.

"Oh iya, Ino. Aku akan berangkat ke London sore nanti. Soalnya malam nanti ada kerajaan vampir mengadakan pesta untuk Kakashi-sama. Jadi sebagai vampir yang baik, aku harus datang kesana."

"Benarkah? Kapan kau akan pulang?" Tanya Ino kaget.

"Hmm… Mungkin saat acara perpisahan siswa nanti." Jawab Sakura.

"Apa kau juga akan ikut, Sai?" Tanya Ino sambil melirik pria yang sedang duduk menyender di sofa.

Sai hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan yang berarti bahwa dia juga akan ke London.

"Ya sudah, kalau memang ini keputusan kalian berdua" kata Ino pasrah.

"Ayolah pig! Kau jangan cemberut begitu" kata Sakura yang merasa tidak enak.

"Hei! Aku tidak cemberut!" rutuk Ino.

"Apa kau tahu Sakura kalau wajahnya ini memang selalu cemberut" kata Sai yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Apa kau bilang hah? Dasar mayat!" Ino semakin kesal. Kelihatan dari wajahnya yang memerah akibat menahan amarahna yang kian memuncak akibat perkataan Sai.

.

.

.

"Aku pamit pergi ya, Ino-pig" kata Sakura di bandara.

"Hhh hati-hati jidat! Kau juga mayat!" kata Ino sambil menunjuk wajah Sai.

"Baiklah hime" kata Sai sambil mengecup kening Ino. Wajah Ino memerah akibat perlakuan Sai yang menciumnya di tempat umum.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik Ino-chan" kata Sai sambil mengacak-acak rambut Ino.

.

.

.

Setelah melakukan perjalanan selama berjam-jam lamanya. Akhirnya Sakura dan Sai sudah tiba di London. Tepatnya disebuah kastil yang sangat megah. Sai mengenakan setelan jas berwarna hitam dan topeng yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Sedangkan Sakura memakai dress selutut tanpa lengan berwarna hitam dan sepatu high heels nya dan tak lupa sebuah topeng melekat di wajah cantiknya. Rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai indah dan wajahnya dipoles dengan make up natural. Mereka memasuki sebuah ballroom yang disana sudah terdapat berbagai tamu dari seluruh berbagai belahan dunia yang khusus di undang oleh pihak kerajaan vampir.

Sakura nampak berbicang-bincang dengan beberapa tamu wanita lainnya sedangkan Sai nampak tengah membicarakan sesuatu dengan seorang pria berambut abu-abu yang menatang gravitasi. Lalu kedua pria ini menghampiri Sakura dan teman-temannya.

"Yuki-chan" panggil pria berambut klimis. Orang yang dipanggil tadi pun menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Haaa… Sai" kata gadis berambut abu-abu sambil memeluk Sai.

"Haha sudah lama tidak bertemu" kata Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Iya. Oh iya Saku-chan, kau belum bertemu dengan nii-chan ku 'kan?" Tanya perempuan yang bernama Yuki itu.

"…"Sakura hanya mengangguk.

Lalu Yuki menarik tangan pria berambut abu-abu yang sedang berdiri di belakang Sai.

"Nah perkenalkan ini nii-chan ku" kata Yuki dengan senyumnya.

"Hatake Kakashi" kata pria ini sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman.

"Haruno Sakura" balas Sakura singkat sambil menyambut tangan Kakashi dan mereka akhirnya berjabat tangan.

"Nah nii-chan, ini Sakura. Dia anak Kisazhi-sama, penasihat kerajaan." Jelas Yuki.

Kakashi hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Nah nii-chan, Sakura-chan. Kami tinggal dulu ya soalnya ada urusan penting" kata Sai dengan senyum penuh arti.

"Bye bye Sakura" kata para wanita itu sambil tersenyum yang mengandung sebuah arti yang tersirat.

Sakura dan Kakashi hanya terdiam memandangi kepergian mereka. Suasana berubah menjadi canggung karena tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Mmm… Berdansa?" Tanya Kakashi tiba-tiba sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan dan menerima uluran tangan Kakashi. Mereka berjalan ke tengah. Seketika ruangan itu menjadi remang-remang dan lampu sorot menerangi pasangan yang akan berdansa itu.

Musik pun terdengar. Iringan musik yang berjudul _Valentin's Dance Tango _mengiringi mereka berdua yang sedang memulai berdansa. Kaki-kaki sepasang vampir yang sedang berdansa itu terlihat sangat licah sekali dan sangat pas dengan tempo musik yang dimainkan. (Anggap aja mereka berdansa kayak yang di film another cinderella's story yang waktu si Mary alias Selena Gomez lagi dansa sama si Joey pada pesta topeng yang digelar oleh si Joey *author lupa-lupa inget sama nama aktor cowoknya* tapi kagak pakek acara jatuh-jatuhan ya)

Di balik aksi mereka, ada dua orang pria yang sedang tersenyum-senyum gaje melihat adegan Kakashi dan Sakura berdansa.

"Kizashi, tampaknya anak-anak kita sangat serasi ya?" Tanya pria berambut abu-abu itu sambil matanya tetap memperhatikan kedua.

"Sepertinya begitu Hatake-sama" balas Kisazhi yang tak juga mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura dan Kakashi.

Tepuk tangan pun terdengar tatkala Kakashi dan Sakura telah selesai berdansa. Pipi Sakura merona mendapatkan tepuk tangan dan siulan dari semua tamu yang hadir di sana.

.

.

.

"Sakura, ku mohon jangan pergi!" kata seorang pemuda berambut raven sambil mengejar sosok gadis berambut merah muda itu namun pemuda itu tidak berhasil menggapai sosok perempuan itu.

"kembali lah Sakura, aku mohon!" kata pemuda itu yang tak jua menghentikan langkah kakinya untuk mengejar gadis itu.

"Maafkan aku Sakura! Ku mohon jangan pergi!" pinta pemuda itu. Namun gadis itu hanya diam dan menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Dan perlahan-lahan tubuh gadis itu menghilang.

"Sakuraaaa!" teriak pemuda itu. Nafas pemuda itu tak beraturan. Tubuhnya pun sudah dipenuhi oleh peluh. Tangannya menggenggam _bed cover _dengan sangat erat.

"Hhh ternyata hanya mimpi" ujar pemuda itu pelan dan menunduk. Pemuda itu memegang dadanya yang terasa sangat sakit. Bukan karena penyakit tapi karena sebuah perasaan dan masih ada hubungannya dengan gadis pink itu.

* * *

Bersambung…

Balasan review

Guest : oke author jelasin ya. sasu itu sebenernya cinta sama saku tapi sasu gak mau mengakuinya di depan naruto karena ia menganggap hal itu sangat memalukan bagi dirinya yang jelas-jelas keturunan uchiha dengan harga diri tinggi yang selangit itu. apalagi sasu yang dikenal oleh naruto itu dulunya playboy jadi ya dia dengan mudahnya mempermainkan cewek dan pasti setiap cewek mengejar-ngejarnya alias ngemis cintanya sasu. tapi sekarang sasu udah kena karmanya tapi lagi-lagi gara-gara gengsi sasu gk mau mengakuinya.

hanazono yuri : thanks senpai :D

Fran Fryn Kun : iya disini Hinata nya OOC banget, maapin author ya. ini udah update lagi :D

Nina317Elf : senpai tenang aja, ini bukan fic perselingkuhan. Sasu kagak pernah selingkuh sama siapa pun apalagi sama hinata. ini udah update lagi :D

Saras SasuSaku-chan : Jangan senpai...! Sasu-kun jangan di hajar, ntar bonyok-bonyok tu wajah. :D Om Oro(k) itu gak cocok sama Tsunade tapi cocoknya sama nenek chiyo :D

mako-chan : emang senpai mau bales kayak gimana? :p

uchiharuno phorepeerr : nelangsa itu apa ya? author kagak ngerti :D *disambit pake sendal sasuke*

Arigatou Gozaimasu buat yang udah baca atau pun review :D


	9. Chapter 9

Matahari mulai keluar dari persembunyiannya. Sinarnya yang hangat menembus melalui celah-celah jendela dan langsung tertuju kepada wajah gadis yang sedang bergulat dengan selimut dan kasur yang empuk.

"Nghh" lengguhan muncul dari bibir gadis bersurai merah muda karena terusik oleh sinar matahari. Emeraldnya pun mulai menampakkan keindahannya setelah sekian lama bersembuyi dibalik kelopak matanya. Sakura mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan ia segera duduk di ranjangnya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

Ketika kesadarannya kembali, ia pun memandangi ke sekelilingnya. Sakura mendapati sebuah kamar yang luas yang tidak pernah ia tempati sebelumnya. Pandangannya pun tertuju kearah jendela besar yang tirainya sudah dibuka. Sakura mendapati siluet sosok perempuan yang sedang memunggunginya.

Wanita itu pun berbalik dan terseyum walaupun tidak terlihat oleh Sakura karena ia membelakangi cahaya.

"Ohayou Sakura" panggil wanita itu. Sakura mengenal suara itu, suara khas ibunya.

"Ibu?" Tanya Sakura berusaha meyakinkan sosok itu adalah ibunya.

Wanita itu pun lalu mendekati ranjang yang sedang Sakura tempati. Wajahnya pun mulai terlihat jelas.

"Aku dimana bu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kau sedang berada di sebuah kamar." Kata Mebuki.

"Kamar siapa ini?"

"Kamar tamu. Kita sekarang lagi berada di kastil milik Hatake-sama, Sakura" Jelas ibunya.

"Oh" jawab Sakura sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

Mebuki hanya tersenyum lembut kepada buah hatinya ini.

"Ohya ibu, kenapa kepalaku terasa sakit sekali?" Tanya Sakura sambil meringis.

"Apa kau tidak ingat? Semalam kau mabuk, untungnya ayahmu yang membawamu kesini." Kata Mebuki.

Sakura hanya terdiam, ia berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam. Tapi yang ia ingat hanya kejadian waktu ia berdansa bersama Kakashi. Mengingat hal itu, wajah Sakura merona.

Mebuki melihat wajah anaknya memerah langsung menjadi cemas.

"Apa kau sakit Sakura? Tanya Mebuki cemas.

Sakura gelagapan mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Ah… t-tidak bu."

"Ya sudah, cepat mandi sana! Raja dan keluarganya menunggumu untuk sarapan" perintah Mebuki.

"Baiklah" jawab Sakura. Ia segera melesat ke kamar mandi. Setelah 15 menit kemudian, Ia pun keluar dari kamarnya dengan mengenakan dress berwarna putih gading, dengan aksen ikat pinggang kecil. Rambutnya ia biarkaan tergerai sehingga membuat penampilannya terlihat sangat menawan

Ibunya sudah pergi meninggalkannya ke ruang makan. Karena ia tidak tahu dimana ruang makannya, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan pelayan di kastil itu untuk mengantarnya.

Sakura dan pelayan itu akhirnya sampai di sebuah ruang makan. Pelayan tersebut membungkukkan badan dan pergi menjauh. Sakura hanya berdiri mematung tidak jauh dari meja makan. Semua pandangan tertuju padanya apalagi pandangan dari sosok pria bermata _heterokromia_ itu.

"Sedang apa kau berdiri disana? Ayo kesini nak." Kata Kizashi. Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan dan kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah kursi di samping Mebuki.

"M-maaf sudah membuat kalian lama menunggu." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Hm tidak apa-apa Saku-chan" kata Sakumo tersenyum lembut.

"Haha pasti gara-gara semalam. Kau sangat payah Saku-chan. Baru minum 2 gelas aja udah mabuk." Kata Yuki yang memegangi perutnya karena sakit lantaran menahan tawa.

"Hhhh… kau 'kan tau kalau aku baru pertama kali minum minuman seperti itu." Kata Sakura sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Semuanya tertawa kecuali pria yang duduk di depan Sakura yang setengah mati menahan tawanya. Tahu kah kau Sakura Kakashi sedari tadi memperhatikanmu?

Acara sarapan pun sudah usai. Sakura sedang berada di sebuah taman yang sangat indah. Ia mendudukan dirinya di sebuah kursi panjang yang terdapat di pinggir sebuah danau di area kastil tersebut.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Terdengar suara baritone. Sakura pun menoleh kea rah sumber suara itu.

"Ah silahkan" jawab Sakura dengan canggung.

"Hm, benarkah hari ini kau akan ke Tokyo?"

Sakura hanya menganggung pelan sebagai jawabannya.

"Berapa lama kau akan disana?"

"Mungkin cuma 2 hari saja"

"Oh… kau mau?" Tanya Kakashi sambil menyodorkan minuman kaleng kepada Sakura.

"Ah tidak terima kasih" jawab Sakura dengan tersenyum kikuk.

Kakashi hanya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Oh ya Kakashi-sama, aku harus bersiap-siap untuk pergi" kata Sakura yang kemudian langsung bangkit dari bangku taman sambil membungkuk dan langsung melenggang pergi. Baru beberapa langkah Sakura berjalan, tiba-tiba suara baritone Kakashi menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sakura" panggil Kakashi. Merasa di panggil, Sakura berhenti dan membalikkan badannya.

"Ada apa Kakashi-sama?"

"Tolong jangan panggil aku dengan suffix-sama. Cukup dengan suffix-kun saja"

"Ehh… Baiklah Kakashi-sama, maksudku Kakashi-kun" jawab Sakura pelan. Kakashi tersenyum lembut kepada Sakura.

"Baiklah Kakashi-kun, aku pergi dulu" kata Sakura, ia pun berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti oleh Kakashi.

.

.

.

To : Ino

'Pig, jemput aku di bandara Tokyo sekarang!'

Lalu Sakura mengklik tombol _send_ di ponselnya. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, ponselnya bergetar menandakan adanya pesan masuk.

From : Ino

'baiklah tunggu aku disana'

Gadis bersurai pink ini memasukkan poselnya ke dalam tas jinjing dan mencari tempat duduk yang sudah tersedia di area bandara. Kemudian ia mendudukkan dirinya yang sangat lelah akibat perjalanan lama yang sangat menguras energinya.

"Sakuraaa!" panggil gadis pirang itu sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya supaya sakura dapat menemukan sosok dirinya.

Merasa dipanggil Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara, ia mendapati sosok sahabatnya yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan tersenyum lebar. Ino pun berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Jidat, _I miss you_" kata Ino sambil memeluk Sakura. Gadis bermata emerald ini pun membals pelukan Ino.

"Kau sangat berlebihan seklai, pig" kata Sakura sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kemana mayat hidup itu?" Tanya Ino yang merasa Sai tidak datang bersama Sakura.

"Nanti dia akan menyusul, kau tenang saja pig"

"Kenapa dia tidak datang bersamamu?"

"Dia ada urusan mendadak. Ehmm… apa kau merindukannya juga?" goda Sakura.

"Ah tidak-tidak yang benar saja" bantah Ino dengan semburat merah menghiasi pipinya.

"Beneran nih?"

"Ah sudahlah, lebih baik sekarang kita ke rumahku saja" Ino mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Baiklah, kebetulan aku sangat lelah sekali" kata Sakura sambil memijit-mijit pelan pundaknya.

"Ayo!"

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

"Hei jidat, aku pantas memakai baju yang mana?" Tanya Ino sambil memilah-milih dress yang akan dikenakannya.

"Hmm, mungkin yang warna biru. Soalnya cocok dengan iris matamu" jawab Sakura enteng.

"Baiklah, aku akan memakai dress itu" jawab Ino dengan menunjuk kea rah dress selutut berwarna biru yang tergeletak di atas ranjangnya.

"Hei jidat! Kenapa kau belum juga bersiap-siap hah? Ini sudah hampir pukul 7 malam. Sebentar lagi acarnya dimulai."

"iya-iya sebentar lagi. Lagipula aku tidak berdandan lama sepertimu"

"Apa katamu?" Ino mulai berang. Sahabatnya ini memang sangat frontal kalau bicara.

"Haha hanya bercanda Ino-pig" kata Sakura sambi senyum dipaksakan.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Ino turun dari taksi. Mereka sekarang berada di sebuah gedung mewah tempat dimana acara perpisahan siswa KHS kelas berlangsung. Ternyata acara sudah dimulai 15 menit yang lalu.

"Ini gara-gara kau, pig! Lama sekali dandannya tadi" rutuk Sakura kepada sahabat pirangnya ini.

"Hm… maaf, jidat" ujar Ino.

Mereka berdua pun duduk di kursi tamu paling belakang.

"Baiklah, mari kita saksikan penampilan selanjutnya dari Uchiha Sasuke. _Please Welcome_!" kata pembawa acara yang diketahui bernama Tenten.

Sorak sorai riuh gemuruh terdengar ketika Sasuke berjalan ke atas panggung.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Huaaaa"

"I love u Sasuke-kun!"

Jeritan dari fansgirl Sasuke sukses membuat Hinata kesal.

Sasuke mulai memainkan gitar akustiknya dan mulai melantunkan lirik sebuah lagu ciptaannya sendiri.

_Since the day, I never see your face anymore_

_Where are you now baby_

_Do you know I'v feel so lonely since the day_

_The day that you left me_

_I know I'm stupid_

_I let you go_

_I know your heart breaks_

_Please stop this pain_

_Please stop this tears_

_Please stop this sad story_

_Story about our love break_

_I'm sorry _

_Please come back to me_

_I promise I'll never hurt your heart_

_Please hear this song_

_I promise I'll do anything to make you believe_

_That I love you _

_I love you_

Semua yang ada di dalam gedung tersebut bertepuk tangan. Sosok yang mereka anggap dingin dan tidak berperasaan itu menyanyikan sebuah lagu galau dengan sangat menghayati makna dari setiap liriknya. Apalagi dengan ekspresi Sasuke yang terlihat sangat berbeda. Matanya sayu, tak setajam dulu lagi.

"Waw penampilan yang luar biasa dari Uchiha Sasuke." Puji Tenten.

Sasuke kembali ke tempat duduknya lagi dengan gontai. Sewaktu ia menyanyi, onyx miliknya tidak menemukan gadis berambut merah muda. Gadis yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Ehm baiklah, penampilan selanjutnya yaitu dari Haruno Sakura, _please welcome_! Kata Neji Hyugaa.

Sakura dan Ino saling bertatapan.

'What the hell' inner Sakura. Kenapa harus dia?

Dengan berat hati Sakura berjalan menuju panggung. Ia sadar semua mata tertuju padanya. Tangannya menjadi dingin karena efek dari kegugupannya. Walaupun begitu, ia sangat pandai menyembunyikan ekspresi kegugupannya.

Kedua onyx milik Sasuke membulat tatkala melihat gadis yang sangat ia rindukan hadir di acara itu.

"Hm Sakura, sebenarnya ini adalah keinginan dari Tsunade sensei. Ia sangat ingin mendengarkanmu menyanyi" kata Neji yang seolah mengerti akan kebingungan Sakura.

"Baiklah" ujar Sakura sambil menuju kearah piano. Ia pun menekan tuts piano dengan jari lentiknya sehingga mengeluarkan melodi-melodi yang akan mengiringinya bernyanyi.

_Oh no, no, no, no_

_If love was a bird  
Then we wouldn't have wings  
If love was a sky  
We'd be blue  
If love was a choir  
You and I could never sing  
Cause love isn't for me and you_

Sakura sangat menghayati lagu itu. Lirik demi lirik ia lantunkan.

_If love was an Oscar  
You and I could never win  
Cause we can never act out our parts  
If love is the Bible  
Then we are lost in sin  
Because its not in our hearts_

Setiap liriknya mewakili semua perasaannya.

_So why don't you go your way  
And I'll go mine  
Live your life, and I'll live mine  
Baby you'll do well, and I'll be fine  
Cause we're better off, separated_

Gadis bermata emerald itu hanya berharap yang terbaik untuk mereka.

_If love was a fire  
Then we have lost the spark  
Love never felt so cold  
If love was a light  
Then we're lost in the dark  
Left with no one to hold_

Sakura sangat menyadari semua perbedaan diantara diri mereka.

_If love was a sport  
We're not on the same team  
You and I are destined to lose  
If love was an ocean  
Then we are just a stream  
Cause love isn't for me and you_

Sebuah perbedaan yang sangat sulit untuk disatukan.

_So why don't you go your way  
And I'll go mine  
Live your life, and I'll live mine  
Baby you'll do well, and I'll be fine  
Cause we're better off, separated_

Dan ia harus merelakan cinta pertamanya pergi ke lain hati.

_Boy I know we had some good times  
It's sad but now we gotta say goodbye  
Boy you know I love you, I can't deny  
I can't say we didn't try to make it work for you and I  
I know it hurts so much but it's best for us  
Somewhere along this windy road we lost the trust  
So I'll walk away so you don't have to see me cry  
It's killing me so, why don't you go_

Sakura sangat mencintai pemuda itu, tapi ia harus melepaskannya. Walaupun gadis itu tahu ini akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Tapi Sakura percaya ini adalah keputusan terbaik untuk diri mereka.

_So why don't you go your way  
And I'll go mine  
Live your life, and I'll live mine  
Baby you'll do well, and I'll be fine  
Cause we're better off, separated._

Ya, perpisahan adalah jalan yang terbaik bagi mereka.

Ia bernyanyi dengan sangat bagus sampai dentingan nada terakhir dari tuts piano yang ia tekan. Sontak semua yang ada di gedung tersebut bertepuk tangan. Berbeda dengan gadis bermata lavender itu, ia hanya menatap dengan penuh kebencian. Sementara pemilik onyx yang duduk disebelahnya, hanya tersenyum menahan rasa sakit. Entah kenapa ia merasa kalau lagu itu ditujukkan untuknya. Tapi walaupun begitu ia sangat senang karena dapat melihat gadis berambut seperti bunga di musim semi itu kembali.

.

.

.

Naruto, Hinata dan Sasuke berjalan-jalan di sekeliling gedung itu hanya untuk mengusir rasa bosan yang tercipta. Tiba-tiba mata sapphire itu melihat dua sosok perempuan yang membelakangi mereka. Walaupun begitu, Naruto tahu siapa kedua sosok tersebut.

"Sakura-chan, Ino-chan!" panggil Naruto yang tidak hanya membuat orang yang dipanggil menoleh tapi teman disampingnya pun menoleh.

Sesaat onyx dan emerald bertemu pandang. Terselip perasaan yang mendalam dari tatapan kedua insan itu. Sakura tersadar bahwa dirinya tidak boleh mentap pemuda itu lama-lama karena semakin lama ia mentap Sasuke semakin besar luka yang ia rasakan. Apalagi sasuke sekarang sudah menjadi milik Hinata. Buru-buru ia membuang muka kearah lain.

Naruto merasakan hawa yang tidak enak menyelimuti mereka. Suasana yang tercipta begitu sangat canggung.

"Apa kabar Sakura-chan? Lama tidak bertemu. Kau kemana saja selama ini?" Tanya Naruto sambil menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Ah aku baik-baik saja. Oh aku kemarin ada urusan penting" jawab Sakura dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Maaf semuanya, aku harus pergi" kata Sakura sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Hei Sakura-chan kau mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto.

Sebenarnya Sasuke sangat ingin menghentikkan Sakura tapi kembali tenggorokkannya tercekat ketika hendak mengeluarkan suaranya.

'Kau mau kemana Sakura?' Tanya Sasuke dalam hati. Ia ingin sekali mengeluarkan suaranya tapi tenggorokannya tercekat.

"Sasuke bisakah kita bicara sebentar. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku ungkapkan" kata Ino dingin.

Sasuke pun mengangguk dan berdiri dari sofa. Tiba-tiba Hinat juga ikut bangkit dari duduknya.

"Hanya berdua" kata Ino. Seketika itu pun Hinata duduk kembali dengan wajah cemberut.

Mereka pun keluar rumah. Tepatnya mereka sekarang duduk di teras.

"Apa kau tahu siapa Sakura yang sebenarnya?" Tanya Ino dingin.

"…" Sasuke hanya terdiam. Dia bingung kenapa Ino menanyakan hal sebodoh itu dengannya.

"Ehm kau tidak tahu kan Sasuke. Selama ini Sakura selalu kau anggap sebagai manusia biasa kan? Kau salah Sasuke. Dia adalah seorang vampir."

Sasuke sangat shock atas pernyataan Ino yang menyatakan kalau selama ini orang yang sangat dicintainya adalah seorang vampir.

"Apa kau tahu betapa tersiksanya ia menjadi seorang vampir hah?" Tanya Ino yang matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kau bohong Ino. Dia bukan seorang vampir. Buktinya dia tidak takut dengan sinar matahari. Kau jangan mengada-ada Ino" bantah Sasuke.

"Memang dia tahan dengan sinar matahari karena ia meminum ramuan suapaya dia tidak terbakar dibawah teriknya sinar matahari. Kau tahu setiap dia meminum ramuan itu setiap itu pula resiko akan jantungnya yang melemah akan meningkat."

"Untuk apa dia melakukan hal itu hah? Dia sangat bodoh" kata Sasuke.

"Ya dia memang bodoh. Ia melakukannya hanya untuk menjadi manusia, Sasuke. Betapa tersiksanya dia disaat dia merasa sangat kehausan tapi disisi lain dia tidak ingin meminum darah manusia sampai habis yang menyebabkan manusia itu mati seketika." Kata Ino. Matanya mulai meneteskan airmata.

"…"

"Kau tahu apa penyebab dia datang ke Jepang dan bersekolah di KHS?" Tanya Ino lirih.

"…"

"Ada syarat yang harus dipenuhi olehnya untuk menjadi manusia. Yaitu dia harus meminum darah dari manusia yang dikutuk menjadi vampir sebelum umur orang itu 18 tahun. Orang yang terkena kutukan itu akan berubah menjadi vampir di saat umurnya mencapai 18 tahun. Dan orang itu adalah kau Sasuke Uchiha."

"Aku?" Sasuke tidak percaya dengan omongan Ino.

"Ya kau orangnya. Dulu kakek moyangmu yang bernama Uchiha Madara melakukan perbuatan terlarang. Yaitu menikahi seorang manusia. Manusia itu bernama Kurenai. Kurenai memang seorang perempuan yang sangat cantik sehingga membuat Madara sangat ingin menikahinya. Mereka saling mencintai dan akhirnya menikah walaupun mereka di tentang oleh sebagian besar kaum vampir. Dan akhirnya raja vampir yang bernama Sakumo Hatake mengutuk mereka. Walaupun begitu mereka tidak peduli. Sampai akhirnya ibumu, Uchiha Mikoto meninggal karena melahirkanmu. Ayahmu, Uchiha Fugaku pun menyadari kutukan itu menjadi kenyataan. Walaupun kau dikutuk berubah menjadi vampir pada saat sehari setelah usiamu menginjak 18 tahun tapi ayahmu tetap menyayangimu karena ibumu berpesan sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya kalau ia harus menyayangimu walau apapun yang akan terjadi padamu kelak." Kata Ino panjang lebar.

"Darimana kau tahu Ino?" Tanya Sasuke tidak terima.

"Sai, dia memberitahuku tentang semuanya. Dia adalah seorang vampire juga sama seperti Sakura."

"Tidak mungkin. Katakan kalau kau hanya bercanda kan Ino?" kata Sasuke sambil mengguncang-ngguncangkan tubuh Ino. Ino hanya tersenyum miris melihat Sasuke dan langsung menepis kedua tangan Sasuke yang sedang berada dibahunya.

"Itu memang benar Sasuke. Kalau kau tidak percaya tanyakan saja pada ayahmu"

"…"

"Kau tahu Sasuke, ia sangat menantikan hal itu saat impiannya berubah menjadi kenyataan. Ia sudah sangat lama menunggu hal itu terjadi bahkan sampai beratus tahun ia tetap menunggu. Perasaan cinta pun membuatnya terjebak. Di satu sisi ia ingin menjadi manusia tapi di sisi lain ia tidak ingin menyakitimu Sasuke. Tapi perasaannya hancur seketika saat kau mengetahui kau hanya memepermainkannya. Dan kau lebih memilih perempuan yang tidak punya harga diri itu. Di saat itulah ia mulai putus asa. Kesempatannya perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang. Apa kau tahu penyebab dia tidak masuk sekolah selama seminggu kemarin? Itu semua gara-gara kau. Hatinya terlalu sakit untuk bertemu denganmu Uchiha Sasuke!" kata Ino sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sasuke dengan menahan emosi.

"Kau telah menghancurkan hidupnya Sasuke!"

Sasuke hanya terdiam menunduk. Ia merasa sangat sakit di dadanya.

"Bisakah kau beri tahu kemana dia akan pergi?" Tanya Sasuke pelan.

"Tch Untuk apa kau menanyakannya? Apa kau ingin kembali menyakitinya hah? Aku tidak akan memberi tahumu tuan Uchiha." Jawab Ino.

"Aku mohon Ino, aku hanya ingin menebus semua kesalahanku padanya. Tolong bantu aku." Kata Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun kau mau kemana?" Tanya Hinata. Tapi Sasuke tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan dari gadis itu. Hinata berniat untuk mengejar Sasuke tapi sebuah tangan kekar menariknya ke dalam pelukan pemuda itu.

"Na-naruto apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Berhentilah mengejarnya Hinata, dia tidak mencintaimu sama sekali."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Naruto?!" Hinata mulai berontak dan dengan terpaksa naruto melepaskan pelukannnya.

"Dia sama sekali tidak pantas untukmu"

Plakkk

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Naruto. Pemuda jabrik itu memegangi bekas tamparan di pipinya dengan mata yang sayu. Tamparan itu tidak begitu menyakitkan dibandingkan dengan sakit hatinya.

Hinata berbalik dan ingin pergi menjauhi Naruto. Tapi malah Naruto memeluk Hinata dari belakang.

"Ku mohon jangan pergi" pinta Naruto kepada gadis berambut indigo itu.

"…"

"Hanya aku yang pantas untukmu. Bukan dia. Dia hanya selalu menyakitimu."

"…"

"Lupakanlah dia. Bukalah hatimu untukku Hinata. Aku berjanji, aku akan selalu membahagiakanmu."

Cairan bening mulai membahsahi kedua pipi Hinata. Ia terisak pelan. Hatinya sangat sedih mengingat cintanya hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Menangislah Hinata. Aku berjanji, ini adalah tangisan terakhirmu, karena aku tidak akan pernah membuatmu menangis lagi"

* * *

Bersambung...

Arigatou gozaimasu :)

balesan review

hanazono yuri : bukan cinta segitiga lagi senpai tapi cinta segi 5 :D ini udah update

Fran Fryn Kun : jangan sedih gitu dong, ini udah dibuat adegan romance nya NaruHina. Mereka akhirnya jadian tapi...tapi author mintak maap kalo kurang memuaskan

Nina317Elf : ini udah author buat agak panjang ch 9 nya :D

mako-chan : ih ternyata mako-chan sadis juga ya... atuutttt :p

shawol21bangs : haha maapkan author, author gak bisa buat scene SasuSaku yang romance nya. Soalnya susah banget, mengingat Sasu dan Saku itu sama-sama memiliki sifat dingin dan irit bicara. haha untuk typo, iya maapkan author yah, author janji akan ngecek dulu sebelum publish.

Aysakura : ya kakashi disini juga berada di antara hubungan sasusaku

Saras SasuSaku-chan : hmm kaka gak berantem melawan sasu. tapi...(eits rahasia)

The aquamarine girl24 : ini udh di update

JJU : haha bener tuh, emang cocok mereka berdua. sama-sama punya rambut yang lembut *author ngiri

Once again Arigatou Gozaimasu buat yag udah baca dan review :D


	10. Chapter 10

Seorang pemuda berambut raven sedang terlihat celingak-celinguk di bandara Tokyo. Sepertinya ia tengah mencari seseorang.

"Sakura… Kau dimana?" ujarnya pelan dengan raut wajah yang gelisah.

Kemudian ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponselnya. Sasuke mengetik angka-angka yang sudah sangat ia hafal dan menekan tombol '_call_' yang berwarna hijau di ponselnya.

"Ayolah Sakura, angkat teleponnya!" gumamnya.

Berkali-kali ia mencoba menelpon ponsel Sakura, namun ponsel gadis bersurai merah muda itu tidak aktif.

"Kapan pesawat terakhir berangkat?" Tanya Sasuke dengan salah satu petugas di bandara itu.

"Maaf, keberangkatan pesawat ditunda sampai besok karena cuaca yang buruk" jawab petugas bandara itu.

"Hhh" Sasuke sedikit menghela napas lega.

Pemuda itu berlari-lari menuju mobilnya dan setelah masuk ke dalam mobil sport itu, ia langsung mengendarai mobilnya dengan sangat kencang. Tapi sial bagi Uchiha bungsu itu karena saat ini ia terjebak macet.

"Shit!" umpat Sasuke seraya memukul kemudi.

Dilihatnya jam tangan yang bertengger manis di tangan kirinya. Sudah pukul 11 malam. Ia hanya punya waktu sekitar satu jam lagi.

Sasuke pun mencoba menelpon Ino untuk menanyakan dimana rumah Sakura. Dengan berat hati Ino memberikan alamat rumah Sakura. Dengan segera, pemuda berambut raven itu turun dari mobilnya dan segera berlari ke tempat tujuan. Ya, hanya satu tempat yang menjadi tujuannya saat ini, yaitu rumah Sakura.

"Oh ayolah Kami-sama" gumamnya sambil melihat jam tangannya sekali lagi yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 23:20.

Dengan sekuat tenaga ia berlari. Napasnya mulai tersengal-sengal. Peluh-peluh pun sudah memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya. Tapi ia tidak mempedulikannya, yang ada didalam pikirannya sekarang hanya satu yaitu gadis yang sangat ia cintai. Gadis yang telah merebut hati dan pikirannya dengan cara yang berbeda.

"Tunggulah Sakura" ujarnya mempercepat larinya.

Sudah hampir setengah jam dia berlari-lari. Kemejanya sudah hampir basah gara-gara peluh yang terus bercucuran dengan dari tubuhnya.

Akhirnya ia sampai disebuah jalan yang pernah ia lalui dengan Sakura. Jalan yang disampingnya terdapat padang rumput dan pohon-pohon yang lebat.

'Kau hanya perlu melewati padang rumput itu.' Sasuke teringat dengan kata-kata Ino.

Kemudian bungsu Uchiha itu berjalan melewati padang rumput itu sambil melihat jam tangannya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 lewat 56 menit. Ia hanya mempunyai waktu sekitar 4 menit lagi.

Onyx miliknya menangkap sebuah rumah yang terlihat sangat sepi. Sasuke yakin itu pasti rumah Sakura. Segera ia menuju rumah itu dan segera mengetuk pintunya.

Tok tok tok

Tidak ada jawaban. Pemuda berambut raven itu kembali mengetuk pintunya. "Sakura, ini aku Sasuke. Tolong buka pintunya" ujar Sasuke sedikit berteriak.

Cklek

Terbukalah pintu itu dan menampakkan seorang gadis dengan rambutnya yang terlihat kusut dan mata yang sembab. Dengan segera Sasuke memeluk gadis yang berada dihadapannya ini. Tapi gadis itu tidak membalas pelukan pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Sakura… aku bersedia jika kau mau menghisap darahku" ujar pemuda itu tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sudah terlambat Uchiha-san" ucap Sakura dengan pelan.

Tubuh Sasuke menegang mendengar perkataan Sakura. Ia segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap emerald Sakura dengan intens.

"Pergilah Uchiha-san. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi."

"Sakura…" gumam Sasuke pelan. Tubuhnya menegang mendengar pernyataan yang terlontar dari gadis yang ia cintai.

Gadis bermata emerald ini membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga membelakangi pemuda itu yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan akan kepedihan. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya sampai sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku tahu selama ini aku sudah menyakitimu Sakura. Aku memang bodoh telah membiarkanmu pergi."

"…" Sakura masih terdiam di tempat.

"Maaf"

Tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari bibir Sakura, ia lebih memilih meninggalkan Sasuke di ruang tamu.

"Arggghh" ringis Sasuke sambil memegang kepalanya. Entah kenapa pemuda raven itu merasa sangat sakit. Tubuhnya pun akhirnya terjatuh di lantai. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari pori-porinya sementara mulutnya meraung-raung kesakitan.

Jantung Sakura berdetak sangat kencang dan merasakan firasat yang sangat buruk ketika mendengar suara kesakitan yang keluar dari mulur Sasuke. Ia pun segera berbalik dan mendapati Sasuke yang sudah terkapar tak berdaya di lantai. Raungan kesakitannya terdengar semakin jelas. Langsung saja gadis berambut merah muda itu menghampiri Sasuke.

Tubuh mungil Sakura mencoba membopong tubuh Sasuke ke sofa. Ia tidak tahu lagi bagaimana mengatasi ini. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Sasuke seolah-olah menyalurkan kekuatannya.

"Bertahanlah" ucapnya lirih. Sakura merasa semakin lama genggaman tangan pemuda itu semakin erat.

"S-sakura" panggil Sasuke lirih. Terlihat sekali ia sedang menahan rasa sakit.

"Bertahanlah S-sasuke" gumam Sakura. Tubuhnya gemetar matanya hendak mengeluarkan cairan bening. Sakura berani bersumpah, ini adalah saat-saat yang paling ia benci yaitu melihat orang yang dicintainya merasakan kesakitan.

"Arrgghhhh" erang Sasuke semakin keras saat seluruh tubuhnya menjadi sangat sakit. Gigi-gigi taring Sasuke memanjang. Iris onyx miliknya berubah menjadi merah.

'Kami-sama apa yang harus aku lakukan?' Tanya Sakura dalam hati. Kemudian Sakura memeluk tubuh Sasuke mencoba menenangkan pemuda yang sedang bertransformasi menjadi seorang vampir itu.

Perlahan namun pasti, Uchiha bungsu itu mulai sedikit tenang. Teriakan kesakitannya tidak terdengar lagi hanya ringisan-ringisan kecil yang terdengar. Sasuke merasa sangat kehausan. Tangannya memegang lehernya sendiri.

Mengerti akan situasi itu, Sakura mencoba menidurkan tubuh Sasuke ke sofa. Lalu ia beranjak ke dapur untuk mengambil cairan yang mirip seperti darah dari dalam kulkas.

"Minumlah ini Sasuke!" kata Sakura sambil menyodorkan segelas darah. Sasuke meminum cairan merah itu dengan sedikit bantuan dari Sakura karena tubuhnya sangat lemas. Entah kenapa setiap tetes darah yang diteguknya terasa sangat nikmat.

"Tidurlah Sasuke" ujar Sakura seraya membaringkan tubuh Sasuke dan menyelimutinya dengan sebuah selimut.

Setelah Sakura merasa sudah tertidur, ia pun mulai beranjak pergi tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika sebuah tangan memegang tangannya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke yang masih memejamkan matanya tapi tangan pemuda itu sudah mencengkram tangan Sakura seakan pemuda itu tidak ingin membiarkan gadis itu pergi lagi.

"Arigatou Sakura" ucap pemuda itu. Sakura hanya bisa diam terpaku tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Jangan pernah pergi dariku lagi Sakura" gumamnya dengan lirih. Kemudian tangan kekar itu menarik tangan Sakura sehingga tubuh gadis itu tertarik ke dalam pelukan pemuda raven itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura" bisik Sasuke.

Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya bisa terdiam. Ia berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan Sasuke dan berhasil. Kini tubuh Sakura sudah terlepas dari pelukan Sasuke.

"Tidurlah Sasuke. Tubuhmu masih lemah. Kau perlu istirahat" ujar Sakura dengan pelan.

Setelah Sasuke benar-benar tertidur. Sakura mulai mendekati wajah Sasuke dan mengecup pelan keningnya seraya berkata "Aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke. Maaf" Sakura berkata dengan lirih. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Dipandanginya sejenak wajah pemuda itu yang sedang tertidur. Terlihat sangat damai. Kemudian ia beranjak ke kamarnya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima pagi. Gadis itu mengambil ponselnya di atas meja belajarnya dan menekan beberapa angka yang sudah dia hafal.

"Halo Sai. Kau dimana sekarang?" dengan pelan.

"Cepat kesini. Aku butuh bantuanmu" ujar Sakura. Ia langsung mematikan ponselnya.

Tidak menunggu lama, ponsel Sakura bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk.

From : Sai

'Aku sudah berada di depan rumahmu'

Dengan segera ia beranjak dari kamarnya untuk membukakan pintu.

Cklek

Terlihatlah pemuda berambut hitam klimis sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Sai.

"Hn begitulah" Sakura mempersilahkan Sai untuk masuk.

"Apa kau yakin akan pergi Sakura?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kamarnya lagi. Beberapa menit kemudian ia muncul dengan membawa koper.

"Tolong jaga dia Sai" ucap gadis bermata emerald itu.

Sejenak ia memandangi Sasuke yang sedang tidur dengan tatapan sendu. Terasa sangat berat untuk meninggalkan pemuda itu tapi apa boleh buat, ibunya meminta dia untuk kembali ke London dan tinggal bersama mereka.

"Selamat tinggal Sasuke" gumamnya lirih. Kemudian gadis itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan cinta pertamanya.

.

.

.

Sakura sedang berjalan di jalan yang masih sepi karena sekarang masih pukul setengah enam. Tiba-tiba sosok pria berambut panjang yang berwajah pucat menghalangi jalannya.

"Hn, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu" sapa pemuda itu dengan seringainya.

"O-orochimaru" ujar Sakura kaget.

"Ternyata kau masih ingat kepadaku" kata Orochimaru masih dengan seringainya.

"Mau apa kau?!" teriak Sakura. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu, malah pria itu berjalan mendekat kearah Sakura. Gadis itu melangkah kebelakang guna menghindari pria yang ada dihadapannya yang semakin dekat.

Tiba-tiba sebuah sapu tangan membekap mulut Sakura. Seketika itu juga gadis itu pingsan.

"Kerja bagus Kabuto. Sekarang kita bawa dia kembali ke London."

.

.

.

Sinar matahari menembus melalui celah-celah ventilasi dan mengenai wajah Sasuke. Perlahan-lahan pemuda itu membuka matanya sehingga onyx itu keluar dari persembunyiannya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat setelah bangun dari tidurnya adalah pemuda berambut hitam klimis yang sedang berdiri menghadap ventilasi.

"Dimana Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke kepada pemuda yang sedang membelakanginya.

"Hhhh Dia sudah pergi" kata Sai sambil mengela napas beratnya.

"Pergi kemana dia?"

"Maaf Sasuke tapi dia melarangku untuk memberi tahu keberadaannya padamu"

Mendengar pernyataan Sai, pria berambut raven ini langsung berdiri dan mencengkeram kerah baju Sai.

"Katakan, dimana dia sekarang?!"

Sai mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Sasuke dari kerah bajunya. Ia dapat melihat iris onyx Sasuke berubah menjadi merah seperti darah dengan kilatannya.

"Kau memang manusia tidak tahu diri. Kau tega menyakiti hati gadis itu dengan mencampakkannya. Dan sekarang kau mengejarnya lagi." Ujar Sai dengan senyum mengejeknya. Sasuke hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Sai. Perkataan pemuda berambut klimis itu memang ada benarnya.

Sai menyeringai penuh arti melihat ekspresi Sasuke. "Hn, dia di London. Dan jangan pernah berharap dia kemabali ke Tokyo karena hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi."

"Kenapa?"

" Orang tuanya memintanya untuk tinggal bersama mereka."

"Bisa kau beri tahu alamatnya sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke dengan raut wajah frustasi. Melihat kesungguhan Sasuke akhirnya Sai memberikan alamat tempat tinggal Sakura di London.

.

.

.

"Engghh" lengguhan gadis berambut merah muda itu setelah tersadar dari pingsannya.

"Hm… Akhirnya kau sadar juga" kata pria berambut panjang dengan wajah yang pucat.

"Apa yang kau laukan Orochimaru?! Cepat lepaskan aku!" kata Sakura sambil berusaha melepaskan ikatan yang memebelenggunya.

"Tidak akan. Dan jangan pernah berharap aku melepaskanmu"

"Shit! Dasar keparat kau Orochimaru" umpat Sakura. Melihat keadaan gadis itu, Orochimaru hanya tertawa.

"Disaat seperti ini kau masih saja mengeluarkan umpatanmu hm" kata Orochimaru sambil memandangi wajah Sakura.

"Ternyata kau mirip dengan istriku yang kalian bunuh 25 tahun yang lalu saat perang untuk memperebutkan kekuasaan. Aku jadi tidak tega untuk membunuhmu. Hm… mungkin lebih baik aku menjadikanmu sebagai istriku, bagaimana? Apa kau setuju?"

Sakura hanya mendecih. Ia sangat tidak sudi menjadi istri pria ini.

"Huft… hm… sebelum menjadikanmu istri. Aku akan menggunakanmu sebagai umpan untuk memperebutkan tahta raja dari pria tua bangka itu!" ujarnya dengan seringai andalannya.

.

.

.

"Apa benar Sakura tinggal disini?" Tanya Sasuke pelan ketika ia berada di depan sebuah kastil yang penjagaannya cukup ketat.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" Tanya Seseorang pengawal yang menghampiri Sasuke. Tubuh yang besar dan tampang yang cukup sangar mungkin bisa membuat orang-orang bergidik ngeri ketika ditatapnya tapi tidak dengan Sasuke dengan santainya ia mnejawab pertanyaan pengawal itu "Aku ingin bertemu Sakura"

"Hahaha, Sakura-sama tidak ada disini. Dia masih di Jepang."

"Benarkah, apa kau berbohong?"

"Tentu tidak. Aku mengatakan apa adanya. Tidak dibuat-buat. Kalau kau tidak percaya, kau ikut denganku"

"Baiklah"

.

.

.

"Maaf Sakumo-sama. Ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda."

Deg

"Suruh dia masuk!"

"Baik" ujar pengawal tadi seraya membungkuk.

Pemuda itu berjalan masuk ke sebuah ruangan dan onyxnya menangkap sosok pria yang duduk membelakanginya. Pria itu membalikkan kursinya ketika ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang.

"Uchiha Sasuke" gumam pria itu pelan tapi masih bisa terdengar oleh telinga Sasuke.

"Darimana kau tahu namaku?" Tanya pemuda itu datar.

"Aku tahu kau Sasuke. Perkenalkan aku Sakumo Hatake"

Deg

Jantung Sasuke berdetak sangat kencang ketika pria ini menyebutkan namanya. 'Jadi dia…dia yang mengutukku' batinnya.

"Ya, aku adalah orang yang mengutukmu. Ada perlu apa kau kesini?"

"Dimana Sakura?"

"Sakura? Dia tidak disini. Bukannya dia masih di Jepang?"

"Sai bilang dia sudah berangkat kesini. Jangan coba-coba berbohong padaku Sakumo-sama"

"Kau sangat berani juga Sasuke. Tapi sayangnya aku berkata jujur"

Tok tok tok

"Masuk! Perintah Sakumo kepada orang yang mengetuk pintu.

"Maaf Sakumo-sama" ujarnya sambil membungkuk.

"Ada apa?"

"Aada surat untuk anda" kata pengawal itu sambil memberikan sebuah amplop.

"Dari siapa?"

"Maaf Sakumo-sama, saya tidak tahu surat itu dari siapa. Yang saya tahu ada seekor elang yang menjatuhkannya tepat diatas tubuh saya ketika saya sedang bertugas"

"Silahkan pergi!"

Kemudian Sakumo membuka surat itu dan membacanya dengan seksama. Matanya seketika membulat dan tangannya meremas kertas itu dengan erat.

"Kurang ajar kau Orochimaru!" geramnya. Sasuke menjadi penasaran dengan isi surat itu.

"Segera panggilkan Kakashi, Mebuki, dan Kizashi, cepat!" perintahnya kepada pengawal yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

"Baik" ucap pengawal sambil membungkuk hormat.

.

.

.

"Ada apa Sakumo-sama memanggil kami?" Tanya Kizashi sambil membungkukkan badannya dan diikuti oleh Mebuki.

"Orochimaru menculik anakmu, Sakura" kata Sakumo. Seketika itu mata mereka membulat kaget setelah mendengar perkataan Sakumo.

"B-benarkah itu Sakumo-sama?" Tanya Mebuki lirih. Matanya sudah siap untuk mengeluarkan cairan bening.

Sakumo hanya mengangguk. "Dia mengirimkan sebuah surat."

Kizashi segera memeluk Mebuki yang sudah terisak. "Tenanglah, Sakura pasti akan kembali" ucapnya seraya mengecup pelan kepala Mebuki yang masih terisak dalam dekpannya. Sementara Kakashi dan Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam.

"Kakashi, kita akan berperang melawan pasukan Orochimaru malam ini. Dia akan menyerang kastil ini. Jadi bersiaplah! Dan Kizashi, Mebuki… Tolong bawa Yuki pergi menjauh dari kastil. Aku berjanji akan membawa anakmu kembali"

"Baik" ucap Kizashi, Mebuki dan Kakashi.

"Aku ikut" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba. "Aku akan membawa kembali Sakura" lanjutnya.

Bersambung...

* * *

Balasan review :

hanazono yuri : hehe bukan cinta segilima kok senpai hah. Ah kalau masalah kakashi yang akan jadi pihak ketiga antara sasusaku atau ada yang lain lagi, itu sih masih rahasia kalo udah dibocorin kan kagak seru lagi :p

Tsurugi De Lelouch : hehe ya begitulah senpai :) nggak kok senpai, Kakashi itu gak suka sama sakura, kaka itu sukanya sama aku :D *plakkk* becanda. Yap kalo mau tau perasaan Kakashi, makanya pantengi terus ini fic ya senpai XD

Fran Fryn Kun : hehe author ini pada dasarnya memang baek kok :p tapi maap ya kagak bisa buat adegan romance NaruHina panjang-panjang, soalnya fic ini kan pairing utamanya SasuSaku. hehe maap ya kalo gak suka pairing KakaSaku tapi author suka sama pairing itu selain SasuSaku. ;p

anzu qyuji : hehe memang sasuke akhirnya jadi vampir kok

nadialovely : kalo lagu yang dinyanyiin sasu itu hasil karangan saya tapi kalo yang lagu yang dinyanyiin sakura itu lagunya **Usher** yang judulnya** Separated **hehe

Saras SasuSaku-chan : Sasu mau nyari saku. yeeyyy iya akhirnya NaruHina bersatu jadi si Hina kagak ganggu-ganggu Saskey lagi

Nina317Elf : hehe terima kasih atas pujiannya *blushing* hehe author udh susah payah berjuang untuk manjangin cerita itu tapi yah begitulah, chapter kemaren itu panjang gara-gara lirik lagu yang dinyanyiin SasuSaku XD

mako-chan : hehe saya tidak bisa ngebayangi bagaimana jadinya kalo beneran ada serigala yang punya bulu kayak domba XD

mika : kalo masalah ending, ntar saya pikirin lagi deh mau sad ending ato happy ending. buat karakter hinata di fic ini memang saya buat OOC tapi yah menurut saya, Hinata itu cuman cocok sama Naruto dan tidak cocok dengan Sasuke. :D bener kagak?

Hufttt arigatou gozaimasu buat yang udah baca fic ini dan teima kasih juga buat yang udah review

Arigatou Gozaimasu :)


	11. Chapter 11

"Permisi tuan, Orochimaru dan pasukannya sudah mulai memasuki area kastil. Kami tidak bisa mencegahnya karena jumlah kami lebih sedikit daripada jumlah mereka."

"Sial! Kau sangat licik Orochimaru!" geram sang raja, Sakumo Hatake.

"Ayah, aku siap bertempur!" ujar Kakashi.

"Baiklah, persiapkan diri kalian sekarang! Kita akan melawan Orochimaru dan pasukannya!" seru Sakumo. Ia pun mengambil jubah perangnya. Sang raja itu pun keluar dari kastil miliknya dan dibelakangnya ada Kakashi dan Sasuke serta pasukan-pasukan vampir lainnya.

Sementara pria berambut panjang ini menyeringai mendapati raja keluar dari kastilnya.

"Hm, ternyata kau berani mati juga ya" kata Orochimaru dengan seringainya.

"Kau sangat licik! Kau menjadikan manusia yang tak berdosa itu menjadi vampir sekaligus pasukanmu!" kata sang raja dengan guratan kemarahan menghiasi wajahnya.

"Oh benarkah itu raja ku? Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa tapi aku hanya bisa mengucapkan terima kasih atas pujianmu itu Sakumo!"

"Bedebah kau Orochimaru!"

"O..o..o tenanglah dulu Sakumo, bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan ini baik-baik hm?"

"Apa maumu Orochimaru?" Tanya Sakumo tidak sabaran.

"Hm… mau ku? Aku hanya ingin kau turun tahta dan biarkan aku menggantikanmu menjadi raja vampir. Dan aku akan mengembalikkan gadis pinky itu" Kata Orochimaru dengan senyum liciknya. Sementara dua orang vampir berbadan besar menggeret seorang perempuan yang terikat tak berdaya ini ke samping Orochimaru.

"Sakura!" teriak Sasuke dan Kakashi bersamaan.

Sakumo ingin berkata tapi sudah dipotong oleh Orochimaru.

"Ah setelah ku pikir-pikir lebih baik kita berperang saja, kebetulan aku juga ingin membalaskan dendam istriku yang telah kalian bunuh! Dan setelah aku menduduki tahta sebagai raja, aku akan menjadikannya istriku" kata Orochimaru dengan seringainya serta menjambak rambut merah muda milik Sakura.

"Jangan pernah kau menyakiti dia!" kata Sasuke dengan sinis.

"Hhh… vampire newborn. Kita lihat saja nanti." Ujar Orochimaru dengan tersenyum mengejek.

Orochimaru pun menjentikkan jarinya, seketika itu vampir-vampir pasukan Orochimaru berlari menyerang kearah raja dan pasukannya. Mereka bertarung dengan sengitnya. Orochimaru bertarung melawan Sakumo. Mereka pun mencoba menusukkan pedang tepat ke jantung lawannya. Kakashi sedang menghadapi Kabuto. Sama seperti yang lainnya, Kakashi dan Kabuto pun bertarung dengan sengitnya. Kekuatan mereka sama-sama seimbang. Sementara Sasuke, ia sedang mencoba mencari keberadaan Sakura sekarang. Tiba-tiba onyxnya menangkap bayangan yang berlari ke arah hutan. Sasuke yakin kalau salah satu diantara mereka adalah Sakura. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk mengejar orang-orang tersebut.

.

.

.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kastil paman, bibi." Kata Yuki yang mulai merasa kelelahan karena sejak dari kemarin ia dan Kisazhi serta Mebuki memasuki hutan belantara itu tanpa istirahat sedikit pun.

"Tidak, putri! Kita tidak boleh kembali lagi kesana" kata Kizashi terus memegang pergelangan tangan Yuki dengan erat.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Yuki.

"Sakumo-sama memerintahkan kami untuk melindungimu dari bahaya" timpal Mebuki sambil mengelus kepala Yuki. Ia teringat akan putrinya yang entah bagaimana nasibnya di tangan Orochimaru itu.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Tolong jawab pertanyaanku!" Tanya Yuki sambil mengguncang-guncangkan badan Kisazhi.

"Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan perjalanan sebelum bahaya mengejar" kata Kizashi sambil menarik tangan kanan Yuki. Sementara Mebuki memegang tangan kiri gadis itu. Kisazhi enggan menjawab pertanyaan Yuki karena ia takut kalau Yuki bersikeras untuk kembali ke istana setelah mendengar semua penjelasan darinya.

.

.

.

Pertarungan antara pihak Orochimaru dan pihak kerajaan berlangsung sangat sengit. Karena para pasukan Orochimaru sebagian besar adalah vampire newborn, jadi sangat mudah untuk dikalahkan oleh pasukan Sakumo walaupun jumlah vampire newborn itu sangat banyak. Mayat-mayat banyak tergeletak ditanah dengan luka di dada kiri akibat tusukan pedang-pedang dari lawannya.

.

.

.

"Paman, bisakah kita istirahat sebentar? Aku sangat lelah" kata seorang gadis berambut abu-abu.

"Hm, baiklah kita akan istirahat disini sebentar" kata Kizashi.

Mereka pun beristirahat di bawah naungan sebuah pohon yang cukup besar dan rimbun.

Zrasshhh

Terdengar bunyi semak belukar disekitar mereka. Mereka bertiga terkejut dan siap mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang.

.

.

.

"Berhenti!" seru pemuda berambut raven yang sedang mengejar orang-orang di dalam hutan.

"cih sial! Ternyata pemuda itu cepat juga" umpat pria yang sedang menggendong seorang gadis berambut pink.

Dengan secepat kilat Sasuke berlari memotong arah mereka.

"Serahkan dia padaku!" kata Sasuke dengan nada yang meninggi.

"Hah menyerahkannya kepadamu? Enak saja!" kata orang yang bertubuh gempal dengan seringainya.

Kemudian kedua pria itu yang diketahui bernama Suigetsu dan Juugo saling berbisik-bisik.

"Biar aku saja yang menghadapi vampire newborn ini dan kau bawalah gadis itu pergi dari sini!" perintah Suigetsu kepada Juugo.

"Baiklah aku mengerti" ujar Juugo mengangguk paham.

Kemudian kedua pria itu berbalik menghadap Sasuke yang sejak tadi sudah bersiap-siap untuk menyerang kedua pria itu.

Suigetsu segera berlari mencoba menusukkan pedangnya ke arah jantung Sasuke. Tetapi dengan secepat kilat, pemuda bermata onyx itu menahan pergerakan pedang milik Suigetsu yang mengarah ke dadanya. Mereka berusaha untuk saling menghujamkan pedangnya ke arah lawan.

Juugo melihat kedua pria itu yang saling ingin membunuh, mengambil kesempatan untuk melarikan diri agar segera membawa Sakura yang masih tak sadarkan diri akibat obat bius yang diberikan oleh Suigetsu menuju markas besar Orochimaru.

"Sakura!" teriak Sasuke ketika onyxnya melihat Sakura dibawa kabur oleh Juugo.

Suigetsu langsung mengarahkan pedangnya ke dada Sasuke ketika pemuda itu mulai lengah akibat pandangannya mulai beralih kearah lain. Tetapi dengan secepat kilat Sasuke menghindar karena ia telah mengaktifkan mata sharingan miliknya yang mampu membaca pergerakan lawan. Ternyata pemuda itu sudah berada dibelakang Suigetsu. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Sasuke segera menusukkan pedang miliknya ke tubuh Suigetsu. Pedang tersebut menusuk punggung pria itu sampai menembus jantungnya. Seketika itu, tubuh Suigetsu terjatuh ke tanah dengan darah yang masih keluar dari mulutnya.

Satu pengacau sudah tersingkirkan. Sekarang tinggal pria itu yang harus disingkirkannya. Itulah yang sedang ada dibenak Sasuke. Ia kemudian meninggalkan Suigetsu yang tubuhnya sudah mulai menjadi debu-debu. Tak lupa pedangnya pun telah berada di tangannya.

Sasuke mulai mencari jejak Jugo. Namun sial bagi dirinya. Ia cukup sulit menemukan dimana keberadaan pria yang membawa Sakura itu. Cukup lama ia mencari namun nihil. Sasuke tidak dapat menemukan jejak mereka.

"Sakura, dimana kau?" racau Sasuke yang mulai frustasi mencari keberadaan gadis itu.

.

.

.

Perlahan-lahan kelopak mata itu terbuka dan menampakkan emerald yang sangat indah walaupun sinarnya sudah mulai redup. Sakura tersadar, ia sedang berada dalam gendongan seorang pria. Gadis itu memilih untuk tetap berpura-pura pingsan.

'Mau dibawa kemana aku oleh pria ini?' tanyanya dalam hati. Ia sedikit takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya jika tidak ada seseorang pun yang menemukannya dan menyelamtakannya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan jejak, agar seseorang dapat menemukannya.

Sakura mencoba melepaskan kalung miliknya dengan hati-hati agar pria ini tidak menyadari kalau ia telah sadar dari lamunannya. Gadis itu pun menjatuhkan kalung liontin miliknya ke tanah. 'Semoga seseorang menemukannya Kami-sama dan menyelamatkanku.' Pintanya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Sasuke tetap berlari semakin masuk ke dalam hutan. Ia tidak mempedulikan rasa lelahnya. Pemuda itu terus berharap agar ia bisa menemukan keberadaan seseorang yang sangat dicintainya.

Tiba-tiba onyx miliknya melihat benda yang berkilauan di tanah. Segera ia menghentikan larinya da memungut benda tersebut. 'Ini pasti milik Sakura. Ya ini memang milik Sakura' serunya dalam hati sambil menggenggam erat kalung tersebut. Kemudian ia melanjutkan pencariannya. Sasuke yakin, ia dapat menemukan dan menyelamatkan Sakura.

Kedua onyx itu menangkap bayangan seseorang yang bertubuh cukup besar tak jauh dari hadapannya. Terlihat sosok itu sedang menggendong seseorang perempuan a la bridal style.

"Berhenti!" seru Sasuke dengan mempercepat larinya.

"Shit! Bagaimana bisa dia menemukan keberadaanku? Padahal aku sudah menghilangkan jejak" umpat pria yang diketahui bernama Juugo itu.

Sasuke melompati dahan-dahan pohon dengan cepat. Ia kemudian berhenti tepat di hadapan Jugo yng sedikit terengah-engah.

"Cepat serahkan Sakura kepadaku!" perintah Sasuke yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman mengejek.

"Cepat serahkan!" desak Sasuke. Pemuda itu segera mendekati Juugo.

"Tidak akan ku serahkan gadis ini"

Sejujurnya Sakura sudah tidak tahan lagi menunggu percakapan kedua pria ini. Dengan segera ia mematahkan ranting yang ada di dekatnya. Tangannya sudah menggenggam ranting yang ujungnya cukup runcing dengan sekali sentakkan, ia sudah menancapkan ranting itu ke punggungg Juugo. Walaupun tidak cukup panjang untuk menembus Jantung pria itu namun itu dapat membuat Sakura terbebas dari pria itu. Jugo terlihat menahan kesakitan. Tangannya berusaha mencabut ranting itu.

Melihat keadaan itu, Sakura segera menyuruh Sasuke untuk segera menusukkan pedangnya ke arah jantung Jugo sebelum luka itu sembuh. Dengan sekali sentakkan, pemuda raven itu mengujamkan pedangnya hingga menusuk jantung Juugo.

"Sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke kastil" ujar Sakura datar. Ia kemudian berjalan membelakangi Sasuke. Belum sampai 3 langkah, tubuh gadis itu terhuyung hampir jatuh kalau tidak ada tangan Sasuke yang menopang tubuh gadis itu. Sasuke langsung menggendong tubuh Sakura tanpa mempedulikan gadis itu yang sedang mencoba berontak.

Dengan cepat Sasuke berlari sambil menggendong Sakura ala bridal style. Gadis itu akhirnya berhenti berontak karena merasa kelelahan. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke berusaha menyamankan dirinya senyaman mungkin dalam gendongan lelaki itu.

.

.

.

"Siapa kalian?" teriak Yuki.

"Cepat keluarlah!" perintah Kizashi.

Zrasshhh…

Munculah sosok Sasuke yang sedang menggendong Sakura. Ia nampak terkejut. Pemuda itu pikir, ia kembali akan berhadapan dengan musuh tapi ternyata tidak, Sasuke bertemu dengan kedua orang tua Sakura dan seorang gadis bersama mereka.

"Sasuke" kata Kizashi memastikan bahwa yang dilihatnya adalah kenyataan.

"Hn"

"S-sa-sakura" kata Mebuki terbata-bata ketika melihat putrid kesayangannya itu digendong oleh Sasuke. Gadis itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Ia melihat ibu, ayah dan Yuki sedang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja nak?" Tanya Mebuki khawatir.

Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan. "Turunkan aku!" perintah Sakura dengan nada lemah kepada Sasuke. Akhirnya Sasuke menurunkan Sakura walaupun ia sedikit agak cemas dengan kondisi Sakura. Kedua orang tua Sakura pun segera menghampiri Sakura dan kemudian memeluk tubuh mungil itu.

Semakin banyak pertanyaan yang muncul dibenak Yuki tatkala menyaksikan adegan itu. 'Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi?' pertanyaan itulah yang ada dipikirannya sejak tadi. Ia hanya bisa bungkam. Sejujurnya Yuki sangat ingin menanyakan hal ini kepada mereka semua. Namun ia tidak ingin mengganggu adegan tersebut.

Setelah Yuki merasa keadaan kembali normal tanpa ada peristiwa peluk-memeluk, ia pun akhirnya memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya. "A-ano sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Mendadak semua orang yang ada disitu menoleh ke arah Yuki. Tapi tidak ada satu pun yang menjawab pertanyaannya. Mendadak suasana menjadi hening.

"Aku harus kembali ke istana" kata Yuki sambil berlari menjauhi mereka.

"Hentikan Yuki-sama! Disana sangat berbahaya!" teriak Mebuki.

Yuki tidak peduli dengan itu. Yang ia rasakan adalah rasa kekhawatiran yang menyeruak masuk ke dalam relung hati dan pikirannya.

Mebuki dan Kizashi mencoba mengejar Yuki. Namun kecepatan berlari mereka kalah telak dibandingkan kecepatan berlari Yuki.

"Aku harus kesana" kata Sakura dengan raut wajah yang tegang.

"Jangan! Lebih baik kita pergi sejauh mungkin Sakura." Cegah Sasuke.

Sakura menghela napas berat. Sungguh, mendengar pernyataan ayahnya ini membuatnya merasa sangat bersalah. Gadis itu berpikir bahwa dialah penyebab semua ini dan dialah yang seharusnya menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"Aku harus kesana. Semua ini adalah salahku. Akulah yang menyebabkan kekacauan ini. Sungguh aku ingin membantu mereka." Kata Sakura dengan raut wajah kecewa.

Tanapa menunggu jawaban Sasuke, gadis itu segera berlari menyusul kedua orag tuanya dan Yuki ke istana.

"Sakura!" teriak Sasuke sambil mengejar Sakura yang tinggal sedikit lagi berhasil ia rengkuh tubuhnya. Dengan segera pemuda itu memeluk tubuh gadis itu yang lebih kecil dari tubuhnya dari belakang. "Tolong, jangan kesana Sakura." Lirih Sasuke. Dikecupnya kepala Sakura dengan penuh kasih sayang. Jujur, dia tidak ingin Sakura dalam bahaya lagi.

Sakura hanya menunduk diam. Air matanya mulai turun seketika. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan semua rasa yang ada dibenaknya.

Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Sakura untuk menghadapnya. Namun gadis itu tertunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Dengan segera, pemuda itu kembali memeluknya tapi Sakura tidak membalas pelukan itu. Kembali ia kecup pucuk kepala Sakura. Wajahnya menyiratkan kesedihan dan kekhawatiran yang cukup mendalam.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka Sakura." Terdengar suara lirih Sasuke.

Isakan dari bibir Sakura mulai terdengar oleh indera pendengaran Sasuke. Gadis itu pun akhirnya menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang pemuda itu. Kedua tangannya sudah berada di dada Sasuke. Pemuda bermata onyx itu pun mendekap tubuh Sakura dengan erat seakan tidak ingin melepaskan gadis itu. Membiarkannya menangis sejadi-jadinya untuk menumpahkan segala rasa yang sudah dipendamnya. Membiarkan bajunya menjadi basah akibat air mata gadis yang dicintainya.

"Tolong aku Sasuke, biarkan aku pergi kesana." Lirih Sakura. Sasuke masih terdiam untuk beberapa detik. "Ayah dan Ibuku ada disana" sambung Sakura lagi dengan nada yang semakin lirih.

Sasuke menghela napas beratnya. "Baiklah, kita kesana. Tapi kau harus berjanji untuk tidak akan jauh-jauh dariku" kata Sasuke seraya melepaskan pelukannya dan menunduk menatap mata Sakura. Onyx bertemu emerald. Seolah mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing yang tidak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura akhirnya sampai. Sungguh sangat ironis pemandangan yang mereka lihat. Semua orang saling bertempur. Mereka tidak peduli lagi dengan hidup. Yang mereka pikirkan adalah bagaimana cara mengalahkan lawan-lawan mereka masing-masing.

Sakura melihat Yuki sedang kewalahan menghadapi kedua vampire newborn yang merupakan anak buah dari Orochimaru. Ia berinisiatif untuk membantu Yuki. Emeraldnya melihat pedang yang bergeletak diatas debu yang gadis itu yakini adalah debu bekas tubuh vampir yang telah dibunuh. Dengan segera, jemari lentik Sakura mengambil pedang itu dan kemudian ia menuju kearah Yuki.

Sasuke kesal karena melihat Sakura menjauh darinya. Ia pun mengejar Sakura yang sedang bertarung melawan vampir newborn itu tapi segerombolan vampir-vampir menyerangnya. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa ia menghadapi musuh-musuhnya itu.

Sementara Sakumo sudah terdesak oleh Orochimaru. Sudah berjam-jam raja vampir itu menghadapi penghianat itu sehingga membuat ia kehabisan tenaga.

Zrassshhh

Dengan sekali tusukan tepat di jantungnya akhirnya Sakumo pun meregang nyawa. Pria berambut panjang itu menyeringai puas. Kemudian dicabutnya lagi pedang itu dari dada raja vampir yang sudah tewas mengenaskan itu.

Mata pria itu kemudian menangkap sosok gadis berambut merah muda yang menyeringai puas karena telah menumbangkan lawannya. Tanpa ragu, Orochimaru segera berlari ke arah gadis itu hendak membunuhnya.

"Sakura awas!" teriak Yuki saat mengetahui Orochimaru sedang berlari kea rah Sakura dengan mengacungkan pedangnya. Namun semua terasa begitu cepat. Sakura tidak dapat menghindar. Tapi sebelum pedang itu menancap di jantung Sakura, ia merasakan tubuhnya dipeluk oleh seseorang.

Deg!

Pemuda bermata onyx dan berambut raven itu yang memeluknya. Berusaha menjadi tameng pelindung bagi tubuh Sakura. Emerald itu dapat melihat darah segar keluar dari sudut bibir pemuda itu. Mata onyxnya melembut tidak setajam dulu.

Kemudian gadis itu merasakan bau anyir khas darah keluar dari bibirnya juga. Karena pedang bukan hanya menembus jantung Sasuke tapi jantungnya juga. Untuk kesekian detiknya, Sakura dapat melihat onyx itu mengeluarkan cairan bening.

"A-aku s-sangat me-mencinta-i mu Sa-saku-ra" kata Sasuke dengan terbata-bata. "Ma-afkan a-aku yang ti-dak bi-bisa me-lin-dungi-mu" lanjutnya lagi dengan air mata yang sudah menggenang di kedua pipinya.

"A-ku ju-ga men-cintai-mu Sa-suke-kun" jawab Sakura dengan terbata-bata juga. Emeraldnya sudah dipenuhi oleh cairan air mata yang sudah siap menggenang dikedua pipinya.

Akhirnya kedua tubuh itu jatuh merosot ke tanah dengan posisi Sasuke menindih tubuh Sakura.

"Sakuraaaa!" teriak Mebuki saat melihat Sakura sudah tumbang. Dengan segera ia berlari ke arah Orochimaru tanpa sepengetahuan pria berambut panjang itu. Kemudian dengan cepat Mebuki menusukkan pedangnya tepat di punggung Orochimaru dan tepat mengenai jantungnya.

"Itu balasan untuk kau yang sudah membunuh anakku!"

.

.

.

_Maafkan aku Sakura, aku tidak bisa menjagamu dan melindungimu. Maafkan aku juga Sakura, aku belum sempat membahagiakanmu. Hanya satu yang aku ingin kau ketahui bahwa aku akan selalu mencintaimu walaupun kita terpisah oleh takdir yang kita tak akan pernah bisa mengelaknya. Aku percaya kita akan kembali bersama di kehidupan selanjutnya, Sakura. Dan menjalani setiap detik waktunya dengan berbagi rasa sayang dan cinta dan kebahagiaan. Aku berjanji padamu, aku akan selalu melindungimu kelak disaat kita bertemu lagi di dunia yang berbeda. _

Tamat…

Yoshh akhirnya tamat juga ini fic. Maaf ya readers fic ini sad ending. Yah saya juga minta maaf kalau kalian tidak puas dengan endingnya. Maaf beribu-ribu maaf *ojigi* maaf juga buat segala kekurangan yang ada di fic ini. ingatlah author ini hanyalah manusia biasa yang tak luput dari kesalahan.

Terima kasih buat semua yang udah kasih review ataupun hanya sekedar baca. Saya merasa sangat senang banget ternyata ada juga yang mau baca dan ngasih review ini fic hehe...

Maaf ya gak bisa bales review kalian. Saya udah ngantuk berat *hoammm*

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU :D see you the next fic. bye bye *emuaaach*


End file.
